Beauty and the Beasts
by Andy Wong Fey Hong
Summary: Tendo Kasumi starts her life anew with her newfound love and friends from Cybertron. But as always, something lurks in the shadows....... waiting to engulf her family and friends in darkness...
1. Prologue

Beauty and the Beasts (17/3/2008) Author's notes 

To those who've read '_**More Then Meets the Eye'**_:Yes everyone, I am back. And no, I did NOT MISPELL the title of this story. My twisted mind is at work again but for now, I spare you the intricacies of plot and write what is arguably the hardest thing for me to write. Please bear in mind I'm still single and unmarried, so again, have no personal experience in the matter I'm about to write about. I therefore apologise in advance, for any inconsistencies in what you're about to read.

If you are wondering which idea I decided to implement in the end, well, all I can say it is not the Warcraft one.

To those who don't know me or have not read '_**More Then Meets the Eye'**_: This is a continuation fiction of my previous completed work. I suggest you go back and read it, especially if you are not a Transformer fan. If you are, understanding the story would be considerably easier.

If you don't want to read my previous fic, then I'll provide a brief snapshot: Autobots fight Decepticons on Earth, Bumblebee befriends Tendo Kasumi but not Ranma and gang, in the end they fall in love. Oh, and in the process, Kasumi defeats Megatron….. well, in a fashion. Can't say more without ruining my ultra plot twist in the other story. In any case, I hope you decide either one.

So without further ado………….

Prologue: Miracles happen 

In the city of Tokyo of Japan, a happy and wonderful celebration was commence. As happens on every such occasion connected to the Nerima Wrecking Crew, there were bound to be a few snags that would hinder or more often than no, even prevent it from happening.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I NOW!" Ryoga shouted as he looked around himself. The lost boy couldn't believe it. Once again, against insurmountable odds, he was lost. The last thing he remembered was walking out of the changing room dressed rather handsomely in a tuxedo with the intention of going to the toilet first. Ryoga had walked off towards his destination and the next thing he knows, he was looking at the gates of the Imperial Palace at Chidoya Ward. This was not good, as the event he was about to attend was starting in ten minutes!

"Oh nuts, of all the times to be late, it has to be now. Oh well, better call somebody," he said angrily to himself and fished out a cellphone from his pocket. The lost boy had been wandering around for so long, he hadn't even heard of the device until he settled down at the Tendo dojo. Apparently, neither did his parents, so Kasumi took the liberty of buying all of them cell phones on Ryoga's birthday, which the Tendo sister manage to dig up from City Hall's public records since the lost boy himself didn't know. The happy memory of the surprise celebration Ranma and Akane had thrown for him prevented him from being depressed and put a smile on the still lost boy's face despite his current predicament.

_"Oh my, pretty pretty boy I love you, like I, never never ever felt before, pretty pretty boy I love….," _the ringtone of the girl he formerly carried a torch for rang in his ear. He didn't understand English well, only that the song was incredibly soothing and sweet to his ears. For some reason, Akane did not answer her phone for a minute, allowing Ryoga to enjoy the unknown singers on his phone.

"HIBIKI RYOGA, WHERE IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU!!!" Ryoga screamed as Akane's shouted her wrath through the radio waves. "UKYO LEAVES YOU FOR JUST TEN SECONDS AND YOU ARE LOST! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT DAY IS IT TODAY?! YOU'RE LUCKY THAT WE ALL PROMISED TO PLAY NICE TODAY!"

Ryoga thought his eardrums were permanently damaged as they rang for a moment before he recovered. Sheepishly, in the most humble of voices, he said, "Uhhhhh, sorry Akane, I guess I did it again. Can you get someone to pick me up? I promise I'll stay put and not move a step away from where I am now. Please Akane? I really don't want to miss today either," he pleaded with the temperamental girl.

Akane's tone softened a little, though not by much. "You better stay put, because the next time you call, I'm hanging up and you can spend the rest of the day lost. Any idea where you are now?"

"Uhm, I think I'm in front of the Imperial Palace at Chiyoda ward," he said.

Stunned silence followed for a while. Then the youngest Tendo sister sighed. "Not one step now do you hear? Not one step," she growled.

"Not one step, cross my heart, and hope to die!" Ryoga said hastily, even putting his hand over his own heart.

He shuddered when Akane said in an icy tone, "your words, not mine Ryoga. Brace yourself." Then she hung up.

Ryoga looked at his cellphone in puzzlement. Not daring to contradict Akane's orders, he did as he was told and waited where he stood without moving. Ten minutes later, he saw a black and white Nissan Skyline GTR police cruiser appear on the road coming towards him. He breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that he was about to be given a lift but relief turned to shock as the Nissan transformed into a huge 18 foot tall robot in front of him, which then pulled its foot back.

_**"Get back there you idiot!" **_he managed to hear before he literally saw stars and found himself flying into the air at an astonishing speed. Only his superb constitution allowed him to survive a kick that could smash through tanks and armoured vehicles. Then Akane's words finally registered in his brain.

"PROWL NO BAKA!!!!!" he screamed as he shot through the air towards the sky before gravity pulled him again. He saw a white building and winced. With his luck, he would probably crash through the building and ruin the whole event, resulting in him being the most hated person in Nerima, turned out of the Tendo dojo and be doomed to live a wandering lost life for the rest of his years.

Fortunately, fate was kinder to Ryoga than most gave credit. Just as he was about to impact on solid gravel, something huge, warm and strangely metallic caught Ryoga's flying form. Ryoga opened his eyed and found the kindly yet admonishing face of the Autobot medic Ratchet shaking his head at him.

_**"I seriously don't get it. I've examined you in every possible way I can think of. What is with you? Getting yourself lost 50 kilometres away in 5 seconds?"**_

Ryoga pushed himself of Ratchet's hand and dusted himself. Fortunately Prowl's kick did not leave many markings on his black suit. "I don't know, some wicked witch must have cursed my family ages ago to forever wander around lost."

_**"That's a lame excuse. Maybe I'll let Wheeljack poke you around when he comes back to Earth."**_

"Oh no, I'm not letting some mad scientist experiment on my body. Especially with my curse," Ryoga protested stubbornly. "Next one who tries to poke needles into me is going to get the full blast of my Shi Shi Hokodan."

Ratchet snorted. _**"Fine, then you and your family and your descendants can stay that way. Ryoga, sometimes the best way to solve the problem is looking at it in the eye and tackling it. As you humans say, 'seize the bull by its horns'."**_

"Hey pig-boy! Hurry up and take your seat or you'll really be in cold water afterwards!" Ranma suddenly appeared out of nowhere and dragged Ryoga off.

"Damn you Ranma, you make my life hell!" this was more of a reflex response as whenever he got lost, he tended to blame Ranma although the other cursed youth rarely had anything to do with Ryoga's screwed body compass.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what else is new? Now come on, the ceremony is about to start!" Ranma shouted as he hoisted the lost boy unto a low platform and sandwiched him between himself and Mousse, also looking rather splendid in a more elaborate version of his Chinese robes.

And not a moment too soon. As soon as Ryoga was in position, music started to play and the wedding ceremony began.

The wedding that Ryoga was attending would have baffled anyone who did not know the Nerima residents well. The wedding turnout was quite small, but what it lacked in quantity, it made up in size due to the humungous Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron that currently comprised nine of the wedding guests. What was even more mind boggling was that the tenth of their number was currently on the altar, in human form no less. The tall and handsome form of Minami Kotaro, also known as Autobot Bumblebee was immaculately dressed in a black and white tuxedo. Among the Nerima denizens, only he was calm and showed any signs of being happy: the rest were still fighting the urge to quarrel with each other or worse, pressure Ranma for an answer to his fiancée problem despite that dilemma being long resolved. Still it didn't prevent Ukyo, Shampoo, and Akane from bickering among themselves. The three bridesmaids were dressed in rather frilly European dresses, even Shampoo who normally wouldn't wear anything that was related to the west. Like Ryoga, Mousse and Ranma were also dressed in smart suits.

The guests were actually standing on either side of the wedding aisle. At each side of the aisle were parked six cars: a silver Nissan Fairlady RX, a green GMC Hummer, and a dark grey Pajero Mitsubishi on the left side of the aisle facing the altar. A pink Porsche Turbo 911, a dark green Isuzu D-Max pickup truck and a red and white Japanese ambulance were parked on the other side of the aisle. Immediately on either side of the platform which served as the altar, where much of the fiancée squad and Ranma now stood, were a massive red colored Peterbilt Carrier on the right, and a dark red Volvo SC90 on the other.

The rest of the Nerima wrecking crew stood next to the vehicles. Thanks to the trials and tribulations in the last year, they finally counted each other as friends and allies, putting an end to the endless feud that was the quest for Ranma's heart. At least that's what most kept telling themselves. Old habits die hard but still, things had changed since that fateful day when the universe decided to focus its attention on someone else other than Saotome Ranma. For Saotome Genma, Saotome Nodoka, Tendo Soun Akane, Nabiki, Elder Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Ryoga, not least Ranma, this was a most unprecedented event. Fortunately for all, it was a very pleasant one that at the moment, had not been spoiled by Akane punting Ranma into the sky yet.

The whole ceremony was taking place in a private garden at the Amazon embassy in Tokyo, Japan. The walls were high enough that nobody could overlook into it even from a tall building, and one of their allies took the liberty of projecting an illusion over the embassy to prevent prying noses. The aisle to the altar began from the embassy building and ended at the altar, where a pastor stood, being sworn to secrecy of the event that was about to take place.

The moment Ryoga was placed into position, the doors of the Amazon embassy were slowly opened in time with a wedding tune. All wedding attendees, including the groom himself, turned their heads towards the interior and sucked the wind between their teeths. Even from the eight vehicles parked alongside the aisle and altar, an audible sigh was heard. For all were feasting their eyes on the heavenly vision that was Tendo Kasumi.

The eldest Tendo daughter was being led down the aisle by her father, Tendo Soun, to be given away to the groom. Kasumi was dressed in a simple but elegant white wedding gown. True to her nature, the gown was non-revealing in its design, save for the fact that it hugged her figure and left little to imagination. The gown covered her slender neck, was long sleeved, and had patterns of white roses embroidered all over it. A white veil currently covered her face, obscuring her features but it was transparent enough that anyone could tell that Kasumi was happy beyond words. In her hands, she also held a bouquet of beautiful red roses, which contrasted against her pure white figure but the net effect was still a beautiful, goddess like woman.

It had a small train as well, which was currently held Ms. Hinako. The little teacher had somehow stumbled upon the existence of the Autobots on her own, due to Jazz attempting to save her from perverts unaware of her own ability to handle them. Unfortunately for him, he relapsed into his old habits and had attempted to flirt as well as grope her adult form, resulting in the newfound revelation that her chi-sucking abilities affected Autobots as well. Luckily Ranma was around to prevent Ms. Hinako from blowing the Cybertronian's cover as well as prevent her from reducing Jazz into a shriveled piece of scrap metal. Needless to say, neither Ratchet or Arcee were amused by Jazz's relapse into his Hentai antiques. The little teacher was wearing a yellow flowery dress as well, her childlike expression making everyone go 'awwwww'.

Tendo Soun looked like he was doing his level best not to cry and was only barely succeeding. It took a moment before Kasumi gently nudged her emotionally wrecked father to start moving. Slowly, they started walking towards the altar, where Minami Kotaro a.k.a. Bumblebee was waiting.

As she passed by the first pair of cars, which was Pajero and an ambulance, a deep and baritone male boomed from the Peterbilt Carrier.

"_**Ratchet, Trailbreaker, Transform."**_

_Chu Chu Chu Cha chi! _At the command of the truck, the Pajero and Ambulance transformed before the very eyes of the guests into two large mechanical humanoids. The transformation was seamless and both transformed into beings similar to the size and mass of their disguised vehicle forms. The ambulance humanoid known as Autobot Ratchet had a kindly face, which belied the fact that he was a vicious close combat fighter, his medical skills also serving as his combat tools. He looked well built for a robot, his torso frame being v-shaped almost like a body builder. The dark grey Pajero also known as Trailbreaker, in contrast had a squarish and fat torso but his face was like that of an old favorite uncle. Kasumi lifted her head and smiled at the two old Autobots, who looked almost like her own father, trying to hold back the torrents of happy tears that was building up behind their optic receptors. Nevertheless, they managed a smile with quivering lips, as both saluted her as she passed by.

"_**Hound, Kup, transform."**_

_Chu Chu Chu Cha chi! _Like Trailbreaker and Ratchet, the facial features of the Kup the Isuzu D-max was that of an old man, except Kup was far more battle-scarred in robot mode than the others though it did not show in his alternate mode. His face was like that of a grizzled old warrior who had seen and survived countless battles. Nevertheless, his smiling face erased whatever intimidation his external features might convey and at the moment, he looked like his favourite niece was just getting married. Hound the Hummer on the other hand, was a stark contrast as the Autobot was a youth in comparison to his veteran counterparts. His facial features despite its mechanical nature, was strikingly handsome and the most human like of all the Autobots. A telescope-like device was mounted on his left shoulder and the friendly Autobot diplomat, as well as Scout and Sniper, smiled brightly at Kasumi. Both of them also saluted as Kasumi walked past them.

"_**Jazz, Arcee, transform."**_

Arguably the youngest and most stylish of the group, the transformation of the Porsche and Fairlady was visually stylish and cool. Instead of transforming from vehicles to humanoid forms, it was as though breakdancers had suddenly leap out of the spot where the two cars were, both standing on one hand before flipping themselves into upright positions. Both of them were roughly the same size and also the smallest of the current assembly of Autobots, standing at roughly 12 feet in height. Their facial features were young, almost like teenagers. The pink Porsche Autobot was unmistakably female, with a sweet and petite face and figurine while the silver Nissan Autobot was lean, flexible and male. The smile on Arcee's face was only dampened by Jazz's own lecherous expression even as they both saluted Kasumi passing by.

At long last, they reached the altar and climbed unto the platform. Tendo Soun could not hold his tears any longer and finally let out a torrent, nearly drenching his daughter in the process as he gave her hand to Kotaro. "Please, take care of my little girl. I place her life in your hands now, just be good to her for her mother's sake."

Kotaro's eyes twitched as it always did everytime he had any dealings with his 'nearly father-in-law'. _"You idiot, Kasumi is not a little girl, she is a grown woman and her life is her own, we just choose to go through it together as one!" _he wanted to say. But instead, he took Kasumi's hand from Soun's and bowed to him. "Yes, Father. I promise to make Kasumi happy for the rest of her life." **(1)** His words did little to stop the crying man but enough for Soun to finally move off the altar and join the guests.

The two smiled at each other and squeezed each other's hands as they approached the altar, where Pastor Kurosaki Ishin was waiting. As they stopped in front of the pastor, only then did the massive Peterbilt Carrier and Volvo XC90 transform. All marveled as the Peterbilt Carrier transformed. Their transformations were more slow and elaborate then the rest, especially the Peterbilt Carrier who was by far, the largest vehicle over there. Eventually where there was once a Peterbilt Carrier, now stood a massive thirty foot robot, with blue legs and a predominantly red torso. The windows of the carrier now formed its chest while the "nose" of the Carrier had split to become two arms, the engine in between folding itself into the belly of the massive Autobot. Then a blue head came out of the top, mostly blue with long ears on the side like an antenna, but its face was mostly silver with startling blue lights that served as its eyes. The mouth was at first, covered with some sort of plate armour but eventually, that part folded away to reveal a mouth, which now gave the rest of the face a gentle and wise look that belied its huge size and power.

Thus did the Peterbilt Carrier transform into Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. At the other side of the altar, the Volvo XC90 finished transforming into a humanoid but also unmistakably more feminine form. Dark red armour covered her body and her head had a two antennas which stuck out like Viking horns in a v-shape. Her face, like Optimus Prime, was old and wise from many millennia of existence. Both of them turned their eyes on their greatest human ally as well as their best warrior, who were about to be joined in holy matrimony.

If the pastor was intimidated or bewildered by the presence of eight gigantic extraterrestrials attending the wedding, not to mention the cursed Autobot he was about to marry off, he didn't show it. He merely smiled at the couple before him, which now returned their attention to the most important person in the ceremony. Without any further ado, he started the ceremony.

For most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, it was a time of rejoicing and a time of sadness. Most of the girls, even Nabiki who at one point was also engaged to Ranma, were slightly depressed as they had played out this wedding many times in their dreams and fantasies: most of which included Ranma in it. Though it was not Ranma's wedding they were attending now, most knew in their hearts that no one except Akane would ever be willingly accepted as Ranma's own love by the pig-tailed boy. As the pastor carried on the wedding rites, tears started to flow from every female, human and Cybertronian, as well as many of the males, notably Tendo Soun and even Ranma.

Finally came the most important part of the ceremony.

"Tendo Kasumi, Minami Kotaro, will you please kneel down before the Lord your God, Jesus Christ, to take your vows to each other?"

With her left arm firmly linked to Kotaro's right, both of them knelt before the altar and bowed their heads. First he turned to Kotaro

"Minami Kotaro, also known as Bumblebee of the Cybertronian race, do you take Tendo Kasumi to be your wife, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her overcome them, to grow in love and Godliness, for richer or poorer, in sickness and good health, in the face of overwhelming adversities and times of peace, with patience and understanding, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," the cursed Autobot said, loudly, boldly and without hesitation. All the girls save Kasumi swooned and sighed in relief as he did so, as this was the part where the groom would get cold feet and run off. After all, in spite of everything that had happened, they were still the Nerima Wrecking Crew and trouble came all the time.

Then Pastor Kurosaki turned to Kasumi. "Tendo Kasumi, do you take Minami Kotaro, also known as Bumblebee of the Cybertronian race, to be your husband, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him overcome them, to grow in love and Godliness, for richer or poorer, in sickness and good health, in the face of overwhelming adversities and times of peace, with patience and understanding, for as long as you both shall live?"

In a quiet voice that barely contained her joy and happiness, she replied, "I do."

"Will both of you now exchange rings?" Pastor Kurosaki said. Out of nowhere, Hinako suddenly popped right in the middle of Kasumi and Kotaro, beaming brightly as she held up a cushion that had two beautiful gold-banded diamond rings on them. Kotaro was the first to exchange the ring. Taking Kasumi's left hand and gently peeling the glove off her dainty hand, he then looked through the veil at Kasumi's shining eyes as the ring was positioned just before her ring finger.

"Tendo Kasumi, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the name of God." He then slid the beautiful diamond ring into her finger.

Now the tears startled trickling down her cheeks as she in turn, took the ring and Kotaro's left hand. "Bumblebee," she said, disregarding her love's human disguise, "I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you, in the name of God." To everyone's surprise, tears were also leaking out of the Bumblebee's eyes as Kasumi placed the ring on his finger. Both of them continued to hold each other's hands tightly as they gazed soulfully at each other.

"May this day shine eternally in your lives. May it add brilliance to every achievement and cast a divine light over any misfortune. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give vitality to each other in all undertakings. May all that is virtuous, beautiful and honest, remain with you always," Pastor Kurosaki recited. Then he faced the assembly before him.

"With this statement made of love and trust, which we have now heard, in the name of the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, I present to you Mrs. Minami Kasumi and Mr. Minami Kotaro as husband and wife," he turned back to the couple before him. "You may now kiss each other."

Kotaro then lifted the veil to find the face of his beautiful bride crying tears of joy even though her smile was brighter than anyone else's in the current assembly save possibly his own. He placed his hand on her cheek, one finger brushing away the tears then bent forward to kiss her sweet lips.

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_ a black and white Nissan GTR police cruiser yelled even as it flew from the air over the embassy walls and into the embassy grounds. In mid-air it transformed into a black and white Autobot, with the most sour and angry expression anyone had ever seen on a robot. He landed right in the middle of the aisle just before the platform which Kasumi and Kotaro stood on. The Nerima Wrecking Crew nearly panicked at the newly arrived Autobot's reaction. Was he actually going to object and subsequently crash the wedding?

Kasumi and Kotaro looked quizzically at Prowl, who now stood towering over them, crossing his arms and giving them his most dour look yet. _**"Don't you dare complete this ceremony without me. I get caught in a jam because of pig-boy there and you decide to go on without me? I would have thought you more considerate, Tendo Kasumi," **_Prowl scowled. Then he yowled as Trailbreaker and Ratchet grabbed both of his arms and dragged him to the end of the aisle.

"_**Who was the one who said, 'carry on without me'? Now sit down there like a good boy and keep quiet. All was going well until you showed up. Now behave yourself before Kasumi gets mad," **_Ratchet growled. The Autobot second-in-command wanted to protest further but suddenly Ratchet's hand became a vicious buzzsaw and was now turning at an astonishing speed. This combined with Ratchet's angry look was enough to subdue Prowl and he did indeed shut up.

The pastor cleared his throat. "Ahem, perhaps I better start again the whole ceremony…"

"NO/_**NO**_!" shouted everyone except Prime and Elita. The Autobot leader merely pressed the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance but nobody could mistake the amused smile on his face.

"Very well, Kasumi, Kotaro, just kiss before anything else happens," Pastor Kurosaki said quickly.

Before anything else could happen, both Kasumi and Kotaro closed the distance between them and kissed. All became silent as they witnessed the two finally seal the deal so to speak. Everyone's heart melted and unconsciously, everybody actually said, "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww."

For Tendo Kasumi and Minami Kotaro, this was the best kiss yet, declaring their love publicly and before the presence of God. To them, there was something in the atmosphere that just seemed right. By Nerima standards, barring Ryoga getting lost and Prowl's interruption, the wedding had been perfect. Kasumi nearly melted as her legs went wobbly but Kotaro held her against him even as they both explored each other's mouth hungrily. To them, this was the culmination of all their trials and tribulations, their pain and suffering, none of which mattered now, in fact, they rejoiced in those memories for without them, they wouldn't be here today, married in holy matrimony.

Finally, they broke of the kiss, utterly dazed and gasping for air. Then the current assembly exploded in loud and joyful celebration as the marriage ceremony was finally concluded. Former fiancées and rivals finally let loose a torrent of tears, none more so then Tendo Soun of course. Hinako started bouncing up and down giggling uncontrollably while most of the other guys started to shout and dance with each other, even with the other Autobots. The newly wed couple laughed as they saw the 12 to 25 feet tall Autobots and dance with the Nerima Wrecking Crew. They then looked at each other and leaned their foreheads at each other. Of all the beautiful words they had said in their wedding vows, the most important statement seemed strangely absent in all of it.

"I love you Kasumi," Kotaro said quietly.

"And I you, Bumblebee," she replied then both of them just embraced each other, heads on each others shoulder as they danced on the altar.

Having witnessed the union of two they considered their children, Optimus and Elita quietly distanced themselves from the steadily noisy party that was forming and went to a large area which formed the Amazon gardens. As they walked together, their hands reached out for each other at the same time and held together as they enjoyed the tranquility of the Amazon Chinese gardens together. As they walked, Optimus Prime launched a signal into a Japanese satellite. That satellite then began transmitting to other satellites around the planet, in spite of the differing technologies of each, even to satellites long dead in space. Then the signals were broadcasts towards every direction of space from around the planet Earth.

"_**With the Key To Vector Sigma gone, we cannot return life to our planet by our ownselves. But fate has yielded its reward, a new world to call home. We live among its people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret: waiting, protecting. I have witnessed their capacity for courage and love. The greatest of their race, Tendo Kasumi, has been united with the best of ours, Bumblebee against all odds. It just serves to show that though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting."**_

The transmission sent, he then found himself distracted by Elita One putting her arms around her mate's necks, while his own snaked around her waist. _**"Well my love, are you going to spend this wondrous day as an Autobot leader, or as my one true love?"**_

Optimus Prime hadn't realized his expression had been so serious as he sent out the transmission to call on any Autobot out there to come to Earth. His expression loosened and he gave Elita a most tender smile, making him look younger by a few thousand years. A beautiful song began playing from the wedding area and they both began to dance to the sweet melody.

_Miracles happen, miracles happen_

_You showed me faith is not blind _

_I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen_

I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around  
We found our way out  
(on you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are million reasons  
I'm lookin up  
I don't want this to end

Nothin  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(it's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday

Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chace on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way

You showed me faith is not blind  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That takin a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time  
When You believe

The only other interesting thing happened just as Kotaro and Kasumi were about to drive off to their honeymoon. It really seemed as though Ranma's foot in mouth disease had passed on or at least shared, with the Autobot Hentai known as Jazz. As Kasumi and Kotaro waved to everyone else, Jazz had to open his big mouth.

_**"Oh yeah you go Kasumi! You can do it, ALL NIGHT LONG!" **_he said loudly while making some 'very suggestive movements with his hips'.

As one, nearly everybody, Autobot and human, yelled "JAZZ NO BAKA!" and gave an uppercut that punted him into the stratosphere screaming,

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"…………_**. of their race, Tendo Kasumi, has been united with the best of ours, Bumblebee against all odds. It just serves to show that though we are worlds apart, like us, there is more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here. We are waiting,"**_ the voice of Optimus Prime was being played out in an extremely dark chamber. The only source of light came from a wide screen where the celebration of the Autobots and Nerima Wrecking Crew was well underway. Yet the light from the screen failed to illuminate the rest of the room, where two figures were shrouded in darkness.

"_**So it is true. Megatron has been destroyed," **_a cool voice said.

The other figure made an audible growl rather than reply.

"_**The Key To Vector Sigma is destroyed, which means the Matrix, the source of Cybertronian life, cannot be used to create any of our race anymore. In fact it can't be used for anything except in the hands of the human being known as Tendo Kasumi."**_

The growling voice seemed more impatient, as though it would rather be anywhere other than in a room with the talking figure.

"_**And this human has actually been able to form a union with one of our race, through the use of magical energies beyond the understanding of our race." **_

The growling one who had yet to say anything, crushed the armrest of the char he was sitting on with one hand.

"_**Perfect, just perfect."**_

"_**You like to talk to yourself, why you call me come?"**_ the other figure spoke in a rather thick voice, as though unused to speaking in anything other than growls and shouts.

The first figure started laughing. _**"Because for the first time since Megatron disappeared, our goals are in alignment. And mine starts with the realisation of your goals……… the destruction of Optimus Prime."**_

To be continued…………

Singing Credits:

Pretty Boy by M2M

Miracles Happen…. I forgot, its from the soundtrack of Princess Diaries.

Movie lines:

"_**YOU CAN DO IT, ALL NIGHT LONG!"**_ spoken by Roy Shneider in the Adam Sandler movie, "Waterboy".

And of course, I don't own Ranma ½, Transformers, or any story which I've woven into the crossover fiction tapestry. I write this purely for entertaining fellow fans who are disgruntled with the storylines of Ranma ½ and Transformers 2007 movie.

I hope this new fiction will be enjoyed by all readers, both new and old. As always, reviews and flames are extremely welcome. Take care and God bless all of you.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a New Day

Beauty and the Beasts (18/3/2008)

**Beauty and the Beasts (16/4/2008)**

Author's notes

Wheww, finally I can get my writing going again. I've been playing waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay too much World Of Warcraft, and for that I beg for your forgiveness. Less Wow, MORE FANFICTION!! Sorry guys, that game is really addictive. My female Human Paladin is level 58 now, woohoo! Two more levels and I can got through the Dark Portal to Outland!

OK, enough WOW speak. Flame me if you don't see updates at least once a fortnight, because it means I'm glued to WOW again. So without further ado…..

**Chapter 1: Start of a new day**

Kasumi opened her eyes to greet the rays of sunlight that filtered through the semi transparent gauze curtains of her bedroom window. Unlike her sister Nabiki, she woke up more or less immediately invigorated and did not see the need to thoroughly rouse herself from her slumber. As she always did for many mornings now, she greeted the new day with an angelic smile. She made a move to get up from the bed then squealed as she felt a brawny arm wrap around her waist and pulled her back into it.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Minami Kotaro, also known as Bumblebee the Autonomous Robotic Lifeform (Autobot for short) from the planet Cybertron, said sternly even as he hugged her still naked body against his beneath the sheets.

The eldest Tendo sister giggled and turned to face her husband. "My first semester starts today and it is an hour commute to university. So unless you want me to be late for university, you better let go me, mister." Despite her words, she still put her own hands around Kotaro's neck, admiring his physique and now less inclined to leave the bed.

Kotaro smirked. "Fine, if you want to leave by all means, take yourself out of my arms. Such a thing should not be impossible for the Hero of Nerima," he challenged her even as flipped her on to her back and placed himself on top of her, pinning her arms to her side.

"Baka, there's only one way to attack you now. Unfortunately, its in a place both you and I do NOT want damaged," she said in an uncharacteristically sadistic voice even as she moved her knee between his legs.

Kotaro's eyes widened at Kasumi's threat. _"Oh my goodness, what have I gotten myself into? Did I marry a dominatrix in disguise?"_

She giggled as he saw Kotaro's horrified face. "I'm kidding my love. However, I DO need to get to university and YOU need to get to the Cat Café. Our honeymoon, I'm sad to say, is officially over."

That definitely put a dent on whatever mood the cursed Autobot had that might have led to a very passionate session of love-making to start the day. He sighed dejectedly as he released Kasumi from under him, falling on his back to the bed. Kasumi suppressed a laugh as she noticed her husband's forlorn expression and decided to fulfil her duty as a loving wife.

Kotaro was about to resign himself to starting his human occupation again by running through his mental worklist when Kasumi sat straight up from the bed and stretched. As she did so, the blanket sheets slid off her to reveal her gloriously naked body. Despite being on their honeymoon for more than a month now, it never failed to amaze him how attractive Kasumi was. It was odd but aside from Kasumi, the cursed Autobot could never regard any other human woman as even remotely attractive in contrast to his fellow Autobot Jazz who immediately gawked at anything that moved. He watched mesmerized as Kasumi gracefully slid off the bed, not bothering to reach for the dressing gown, which lay next to the bed and walked seductively to the bathroom. He gulped as Kasumi took her time, slowly stepping like a supermodel swaying her beautiful hips. Then she stopped at the bathroom entry and turned her head back to look at her husband.

"Well what are you waiting for? My back isn't going to wash itself. Unlike you, I can't transform to reach hard to reach places," she said before she entered the bathroom.

Kotaro stared stupidly for a few seconds before the sound of running water broke his trance. He smiled brightly and thought to himself, _"Who says Mondays are always blue?" _before he jumped out of bed to go into the bathroom. Not for the first time, he thanked God for providing the Amazons with the knowledge of making waterproof soaps that allowed him to…. wash his wife without turning into a eighteen foot monster.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere along the road leading to the private beach mansion that belonged to Tendo Kasumi, the inhabitant of a Nissan Skyline GTR__police chase car slapped its forehead.

_**"By the Matrix not again! How many times can those two keep doing that?! Every single day!? Disgusting!" **_Prowl groaned, oblivious of his good fortune of being the only other Autobot apart from Bumblebee authorised to monitor Kasumi twenty four seven, even during their honeymoon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Needless to say, Kasumi thought it was a wonder she made it to Nekomi Tech campus with time to spare. Her whole body ached due to her…. early morning exercise but for her, it was a good and pleasurable ache. Even Bumblebee seemed less sharp as he sped across the Japanese roads towards their destination, Kasumi being a little too dazed to drive him, having already done so the previous night and just an hour ago.

"Sorry Bumblebee, I think we overdid it this time. There's a time and place for everything and I shouldn't have tempted you so early in the morning," this time, Kasumi was truly regretful as even Bumblebee didn't seem to be fully awake, he had already nearly run off the road a few times with a stupid look on his hologram driver.

_**"There's nothing to be sorry about, we're married, that's what we're supposed to do. However, I think we've isolated ourselves enough from your family and mine. What do you say after school, we stop by Nerima? It'll be good to see Ranma and Akane again. I wonder how they are doing?"**_ Bumblebee said.

Kasumi smiled as she watched the city zoom by her. "Oh I wouldn't worry too much about them. After all, Saotome Ranma always keeps his promises," she said serenely.

_**"Oh well, I still want to see if there's any damage done. You never know those two," **_he said seriously.

Rather than drop off Kasumi in the campus itself, the elder Tendo sister opted for a less conspicuous entrance and Bumblebee instead dropped her a few metres away from the gate. The Tendo sister stepped out of the car and stretched herself due to the long car ride. This gave her husband an eyeful of his wife again. Kasumi was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a yellow top that hugged her figure but in contrast to most girls, did not expose her belly button. Over her top she wore a simple brown jacket as winter was just ending and the weather was still chilly. As he gazed lovingly at his wife, his gaze was returned and she once again gave him a wonderful smile that nearly melted his Spark. She reached into the backseat for her knapsack then planted a kiss on his cheek. His cheek shimmered as her lips momentarily went right through him as the hologram was an illusion after all, yet he still looked pleased.

"Take care Bumblebee. Have a nice day. Say hi to everyone for me if you see them," she said as she closed the door and waved.

_**"Have fun, study hard, study smart, join the Motor Club, make lots of friends, and kick Aoshima Toshiuki in the balls if he tries anything funny. Better that you do it rather than Optimus or Prowl finding out first," **_Bumblebbee said.

"I will. Goodbye!" she said as she waved goodbye. The Kotaro hologram gave one last wave and then slowly drove off, making sure that Kasumi entered the campus before he sped off towards Nerima.

As he zoomed through the road, a police Nissan Skyline GTR drove level with him. They both began to emit a series of strange sounds and signals to each other.

"_**!#()!#&)#&()&!# / Since when did you both become Hentais? Every single day and almost every single hour! Ninety eight times in the last thirty days! What the hell is wrong with both of you?!"**_

_**"#(!(!#(#&(#()!& / There's nothing Hentai about finding the best way to please your wife. Besides, we're both newly weds and virgins at that. We're supposed to be doing it. Do you have any idea how complicated it is to make a human woman…….. have the best feeling? It's a wonder our first night didn't turn into a disaster,"**_ the yellow car transmitted even as his hologram blushed furiously.

_**"()(&(&()!&(#&)(&#!#! / Oh yeah, you really outdid yourself after the wedding, I almost had to call Hound to put in a sound barrier around the entire forest," **_the police car transmitted, its policeman driver still looking as sour as a lemon.

A human laugh came out of Bumblebee's hologram driver. _**")(&#&!&#)#)#!&)! / Come on you stick in the mud. Let's go to work. I can spare an hour patrolling before I need to go to the Café."**_

A small smile finally escaped the policeman's features and together, the yellow 2009 Concept Camaro and the Nissan Skyline GTR police chase car raced towards one of the greatest centres of chaos in Japan: Nerima. They were unaware though, that they were already leaving another centre of chaos.

To be continued….

**Author's notes**

As you can see, quite a lewd chapter, almost turned it into a lemon initially before my conscience got the better of me. Not to mention my lack of experience beyond the darker spectrum of anime. Sorry for giving such a short chapter contrary to my long ones, but I need this to jumpstart myself again. This is going to be a bumpy ride as my overall planning for the story is less concrete than _More than Meets the Eye. _Still, I can assure you that I already have my plot twist and happy ending already in mind. Hope you'll stay with me on this ride.

Oh yeah, and thanks to those who reviewed. Look forward to hearing from you guys again.

Take care and God bless all of you.


	3. Chapter 2: Return to normal?

**Beauty and the Beasts (2/6/2008)**

Author's notes

Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, was unable to get any good ideas until I finally got my hands on the _**Transformers: Animated series**_. Its not the quality of the G1 we all love, but it was funny and as a series by itself, is quite good in terms of story line, even if Prime does look like a Teen Titan.

I never saw the series when I wrote More Than Meets the Eye, but I noticed that Bumblebee's obnoxious personality happens to be the same as my version of Jazz, without the hentai factor of course. That gave me the idea for this chapter. Add in some good old fashioned Ranma humour and I hope I give you an entertaining start to the week.

So without further ado……….

**Chapter 2: Return to normal?**

It was a fine day in Nerima. The birds were chirping, a soft breeze was blowing, the river flowed smoothly with very little pollution, an Okonomiyaki Chef was busily cooking up a storm for Saturday's crowd, a gymnast played underhanded tricks to remove her competition at St. Herberke's High School, a little girl in yellow dress neutralised a band of boys who tried to take away her lollipop by sucking away their energy and turning them into a pile of dried human husks, and two males doing their level best to avoid their prospective female mates.

Nerima was probably the only place where the unusual could happen without anyone batting an eye. This included a pig-tailed boy who changed into a red-haired girl when an old lady splashed water on him/her, that was being chased by a short blue haired girl with vengeance written all over her face. It was a wonder she managed to keep up with the fleeing red haired girl as her left leg was actually wooden prosthetic below the knee. She did so with the help of an umbrella, which doubled as her walking cane. What made the boy-turned-girl really afraid however, was the thirty kilogram one handed warhammer she wielded in her other hand.

"Calm down Akane! I didn't mean to! It was an accident! Stop being so pig-headed!" the red haired girl shouted as she ran.

"Pig headed! You're the one at fault! And since when did barging into my room with me naked an accident!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…..

"EEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!! HOT HOT HOT!" a twelve-foot silver Autobot screamed as he jumped twelve feet into the air while holding his smoking bottom, which had just been scorched by plasma fire. "Watch it Arcee! You're ruining my paint job!"

"Come back here so I can pound you properly for demeaning the dignity of the female gender!" a pink Autobot of similar size but with a much slender build and a vaguely shapely female figure shouted as she chased the silver Autobot.

"Awww c'mon, what's the harm in a little peak! Those girls in the bathhouse didn't even know I was there!" Jazz shouted, exasperated.

"THERE HE IS! GET HIM!" Just as Jazz passed through a street with Arcee hot in pursuit, the pink Autobot was joined by a throng of girls wielding all sorts of weapons: rolling pins, brooms, mops, kitchen choppers, baseball bats, pails, a vicious looking whip (which was held by a strangely demure spectacled girl to Jazz's horror), and a host of other household appliances. All of them which Jazz had recorded into his….. database.

"Oh man! What did I do to deserve this?!" Jazz wailed as he ran for his life.

"Come back here and receive divine punishment pervert!" the sizeable host of girls led by Arcee roared as they closed in on Jazz. When another plasma shot nearly roasted his already smoking behind, Jazz gave a screech that rivalled Starscream's and put on more speed.

An old man playing chess at the district park looked at the silver streak as it passed by him, followed by the mob of girls. "Ah, the spring time of youth. Youngsters these days, they have it so easy having girls chase after them. In my day, we had to chase and arrange marriages for our children," he said as a dreamy look came over his features.

His eighteen foot opponent shook his head. _**"His spring time of youth can also translate into the Age of Constant Repairs. Why he can't stick with Arcee is beyond me: she is as pretty as any Cybertronian can ever be." **_Trailbreaker said as he moved his pawn.

"Men aren't meant for one woman. We men are meant to spread our seed far and wide with as many women as possible for our race to survive. After all, women were designed to please men, even the so called Christians say so," the old man said imperiously and haughtily. "Check in five moves."

An area of his face which would have served as Trailbreaker's eyebrow went up and twitched. If it weren't for the fact that Mr. Takagi was a very good chess player who had, bested Trailbreaker's microprocessors for the last 3 times, the Autobot medic wouldn't even speak to him. The guy was an eighty year old Japanese who remembered the glorious days of Imperial Japan and was still of the opinion that Japan should rule the world. His views certainly reflected the attitudes of that era.

_**"That's not a very nice thing to say. A woman is a sentient human as well you know."**_

The old man snorted before killing Trailbreaker's queen. The he retorted in an almost musical tone, "A human that is designed for pleasing man, the human male. A human male is pleased by many women, and all the rest you hear is fairy tale. Check in four moves."

Trailbreaker narrowed his optic sensors. _**"Then how, pray tell me, did the fairy tale a year ago started with Tendo Kasumi? You cannot just call it a poet's trick. Also explain to me why many men are faithful, and true to one wife only?" **_he said softly, almost growling as he moved his bishop.

"They are sick!," the old man exclaimed. "A girl must be like a blossom, with honey for just one man. A man must be like honey bee and gather all he can. To fly from blossom to blossom, a honey bee must be free, but blossom must not ever fly from bee to bee to bee! And that is the way this world works and as well it SHOULD work," he smirked as he moved his pieces closer to Trailbreaker's king. "Checkmate in three moves."

"_**If that's the way you want this world to go, I'm transforming outta here," **_Trailbreaker snarled before moving his castle right to the edge of the board. **_"Speaking of which, I gotta go make sure that Hentai doesn't get COMPLETELY stripped down to spare parts," _**he said as he stood up.

"Ha ha, you can't beat me in a debate can't you? You and your outdated values and pathetic morals," the old man cackled at what he perceived to be a debate victory for him in addition to a chess victory. He moved in to close on his kill. "Check in two moves."

Trailbreaker shrugged. _**"Take it however you want. I'm not going to waste time changing your mind when all I want from you is a decent chess game. And by the way………" **_he moved his castle behind the enemy king. **_"….. checkmate."_**

The old man looked at the chess board and gasped. His king was now trapped in front of the Castle, with all escaped routs blocked by a bishop from Trailbreaker's side of the board. He became enraged. "No fair, you cheated you lying foreigner! You distracted me with your petty moral discussion!"

"_**Hey, you don't hear ME complaining about how you, an organic near the end of its life cycle, can beat a Cybertronian mind the last three times in a row. You were complacent," **_Trailbreaker smirked. **_"Now if you don't mind, I'm off."_** With that, he transformed. His predominantly grey armour merged together to form the rugged body of a Mitsubishi Pajero and promptly drove off, leaving the old man to bite his dust.

"Come back here and fight like a man!" he shouted, waving his walking stick.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in the middle of Nerima, the troublemakers known as Jazz and Ranma were unknowingly running towards each other, with their pursuers hot on their heels. Jazz's mob was considerably larger as the mothers of the young girls at the bathhouse joined the party. Ranma was cursing himself for the first time, for training Akane's speed, which enabled her to chase Ranma over half the town without tiring. Eventually, their running paths crossed each other at a blind corner where for some reason, a corner mirror was not installed.

CRASH! The most skilled martial artist in Nerima clashed with the Autobot leader of Special Operations. Both of them dropped to the floor dazed for a few seconds before being aware of the closing sounds of the Female Revenge Squad and Tendo Akane's warcries.

Both of them leaped to their feet. _**"We're doomed! We can't escape them! Oh why oh why did you have to train every female in Nerima to be fast!"**_ he wailed, referring to the classes that Ranma had began to teach in his spare time to any Nerima citizen that cared. Ranma being Ranma, naturally most of his students would be girls, which didn't please the fathers but they couldn't do anything about since, with the death of Happosai, Ranma is the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts based on the fact that the last time Ranma fought Happosai, he won.

Now by cruel twist of fate, all of the girls currently chasing Jazz happened to be Ranma's students, and hence, well trained in speed. Along with the two hundred pound gorilla that was Tendo Akane.

Ranma turned white. "Jazz, we gotta get out of here! Do something!"

_**"What do you think I've been trying to do? I've just ran half of Nerima trying to escape them! What're we gonna do? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" **_Jazz cried hysterically.

"ARE YOU MAD! YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING ALL THIS TIME?! ARE YOU OR ARE YOU NOT A TRANSFORMING TIN CAN WHO CLAIMS TO BE THE FASTEST THING ON WHEELS!"

An enormous sweat drop appeared over Jazz's head as the Autobot finally realised who he was and what he was. He looked sheepishly at Ranma. _**"Oh yeah, right. Transform!" **chu chu chu cha chi! _In a flash the silver Autobot had become a sleek Nissan Fairlady Z. He only stopped long enough for Ranma to jump in before the female mob and Tendo Akane merged at the corner.

"Matte!/_**Matte!**_" all the females shouted. Arcee fumed then transformed as well into a car, only her car form was that of a Porche Turbo. Akane quickly went into the car and both of them said, "They're so dead when we catch them/ **_They're so dead when we catch them!_**" before they zoomed off, leaving the rest of the exhausted Female Revenge Squad who had to catch their breath after running across town chasing Jazz. A high-speed chase then commenced as the Nissan Fairlady did its best to shake off the Porsche.

"Can't you go any faster!" Ranma-chan said frantically as he looked behind at the face of Akane starring daggers from passenger seat of the Porche. At the driver's seat, was the image of Linda Hamilton of Terminator fame, with a look as though she ate cybernetic living organisms for lunch.

"_**Hah! There's no way Arcee can beat me on the road. I'm still the fastest thing on wheels on this planet even if Bumblebee's the better driver. And there's nothing in this world she can do about it!" **_the hologram of Tom Cruise smirked as he looked back at the Porsche. **_"Bite my dust, UNCUTE TOMBOYS!" _**he shouted out of the window as the Porsche became smaller due to Jazz's burst of speed.

Ranma-chan then turned completely white. "JAZZ, LOOK OUT!"

The hologram looked forward to see two cars, one black and the other bright yellow, heading straight for him.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH/ _**AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHH!"**_ both of them screamed before the Nissan Fairlady swerved off the road to avoid the incoming cars. Unfortunately, they were on the bridge of the river that ran through Nerima and ended up crashing into the river bank.

"Oooooooooooooooohhhh! _**Oooooooooooooooohhhh!**_" both of them groaned as Ranma crawled out of the smoking wreck that was Jazz. Only after he exited did Jazz transform back into an Autobot. Both of them then heard two separate sounds of _Chu chu chu cha chi_ and looked up to see the stern faces of Autobot Prowl and Bumblebee. Neither of them looked happy, especially Prowl whose right eyebrow appeared to have gained an uncontrollable twitch.

Bumblebee sighed and asked, _**"Ranma, you have ten seconds to explain before Akane catches up and pounds you to a pulp."**_

"It was an accident! That stupid Ryoga got himself wet in the pond, turned into a pig, went to the bathroom to get some hot water, I tried to stop him as the stupid idiot wandered into Akane's bedroom JUST as she finished her bath and was changing, I tripped over him, crashed through the door and found the uncute tomboy just taking her gi off! I didn't mean to, I swear! You can trust these eyes can't you? Please please please! I can't explain it to her without revealing Ryoga's secret!" Ranma-chan pleaded and pouted with huge shivering eyes and tears running down her cheeks.

Both of the Autobots sighed. That was just like Ranma, even now he still managed to get himself into those sort of situations albeit at a far lesser rate of occurrence than previously. To Ranma's surprise, Bumblebee bent down and flicked her forehead hard but not too painfully. _**"Dear Ranma. Always being too good for your own good. Alright, I'll handle Akane for you. Kasumi's coming over in the evening anyway so I don't think its wise to have her see both of you on bad terms."**_

"_**What about me! I was just minding my own business, collecting new and updated research data for my upcoming book when that super macho femme interrupted my muse and set the whole town against me! I mean, it's a book, what's the harm in that? I was thinking of calling it 'Flirting Paradise'….. AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!" **_he screamed as Bumblebee and Prowl uppercut him back to the bridge.

"_**You, will go back and receive just punishment! Writing a book indeed, sounds more like a Hentai Doujinshi to me!" **_Prowl snarled.

Jazz landed face first in the dirt pavement. As he looked up, his silver armour turned white as he saw's Arcee's feet in front of him. Along with all of the Female Revenge Squad. And to top it all of, Tendo Akane who had just finished hearing of Jazz's latest escapade from Arcee.

The sound of metal pounding metal and screams started emanating from the bridge, but it did not really startle anyone. For Nerima, this was standard occurrence. From a nearby hospital, a red and white ambulance, whose driver avatar resembled George Clooney in his ER uniform, shook his head as he turned on his siren and red signal lights and drove towards the source of the commotion.

_**"Here we go again…"**_ Autobot Ratchet sighed.

To be continued….

**Author's notes**

Finally, I managed to finish this after going through like, 4 different prototypes. Like I said previously, after watching _**Transformers: Animated**_ I managed to get some ideas on stand alone comedic episodes. I think I'll do it this way first before adding the rest of the dark stuff. I hope you all enjoyed this moment of Ranma madness mixed with Transformers.

By the way, notice anything about Trailbreaker's conversation with that old man? First one who reviews and guesses what that conversation is based on, I will send all of my drafts before the final version of this chapter for you to read.  I hope to hear from my old core reviewers again. Isumo, Sithknight Galen, Elconquistador, Screaming Dean, Musichowler, Dragonman to name a few.

Take care and good night.


	4. Chapter 3: First day at NIT

Beauty and the Beasts (4/6/2008)

**Beauty and the Beasts (12/6/2008)**

Author's notes

Well, that was disappointing. 5 reviews altogether. Must be none of my old readers know about my fic, and not enough new readers. Oh well….. I'll still write for the sake of getting this story out of my head.

I think I'll go with this format: one chapter will be predominantly Autobot centred, while the other will be NWC focused.

**Chapter 3: First day at NIT**

Nekomi Institute of Technology ("NIT"): a university of no small renown located in what was once a relatively quiet ward. Primarily a technology research driven institute, the surrounding ward of Nekomi also derived its local economy around the students who lived on campus. The university was renowned for its excellent academic qualifications, particularly in the field of mechanical, electrical, software and all other areas of engineering. Its business courses were also not bad, though not prestigious enough for Tendo Nabiki to take notice.

Despite the peaceful nature of the Institute, it did have its bad apples. There will always be gangsters, bullies, and perhaps the most troublesome of all, rich snobs who think they can get away with everything due to the fact that their fathers were the CEOs of corporate giants, parliamentary Diet members or even a member of the feared Japanese Yakuza.

One of these was now walking down the central corridor that connected most of the main campus buildings. It was a splendidly dressed and beautiful woman whose features could be seen as the epitome of being ladylike. As she walked, she turned the heads of nearly everyone around her. The expression on her face was that of quiet confidence, that she was perfectly aware of her perfect looks yet was not snotty about it, quietly basking in everyone's admiration.

A man appeared in front of her bearing a bouquet of flowers. "Sayoko-san, please accept this as a token of my love and admiration!"

Then another guy came over bearing two slips of papers in his hand, "May I have the pleasure of your company of going to the Backstreet Boys Reunion tour tonight?"

"Sayoko-san! I got the reservations at the French restaurant!" another guy came u to her. The stream of offering suitors did not end nor did the woman put a stop to it, or even acknowledge their presence. For Mishima Sayoko, this was bliss, to be treated as the campus queen and worshipped as such. To have such love being showered on her, it was a wonder that the heiress to the Mishima Coglomerate, one of the largest business corporations in Japan, was still not a happy person.

Despite all the men focusing their attention on her, she only took notice of one person, who merely passed by her and waved, "Good morning Sayoko. Have a nice day!" he said. She didn't know why her heart always raced whenever he saw the diminutive figure known as Morisato Keichi, who in contrast to everyone around her, seem not to be interested in her. Actually, he did attempt to court her at one point only to be firmly rejected, a decision she had now come to regret.

One of the reasons why he was immune to her charms walked up to Keichi and the two began chatting as they walked together to their first lecture of the day and semester. His ordinary average Joe looks contrasted starkly with the other girl. She was taller than him, a Caucassian with golden blonde hair and, much to her dismay, constantly described as a goddess. This incensed her as her position as "Queen" of Nekomi Tech was constantly upstaged by that upstart "goddess" from a foreign country no one had been able to figure out yet. That Belldandy really was an innocent girl in many respects served only to nurse her grudge. She sighed as despite more than a year of scheming, through unnatural and unforeseen differences, she had not been able to defeat Belldandy in anything, whether in studies, beauty contests, cooking competitions, and most of all, Keichi's heart.

She drew herself up tall again. "Very well Belldandy, have it your way. You have your territory, I will have mine. The Queen of Nekomi Tech will never submit to you! Stay in your bounds because I've decided to let you live! OH HO HO HO HO HO!" Several people were startled and stared at the girl who had literally transformed from a beautiful and graceful but classy maiden, into full blown psychosis. A few graduates of the high school St. Herberke scrambled for cover as they heard the feared laugh of one of their former schoolmates.

Just then, one man holding a gigantic pink Care Bear soft toy looked over Sayoko's head and his mouth dropped. "WOW! Look at her?!" As one, all of the males tore away their eyes from Mishima Sayoko, self-styled queen of Nekomi Campus, daughter of the CEO of the Mishima Coglomerate, the second largest corporation in Japan, also considered the second most desired girl on campus. A sick feeling of déjà vu swept over Sayoko as she saw attention shift from her to another.

_'Oh no, not AGAIN!' _she mentally screamed as she turned her eyes towards the new attraction.

At first glance, the girl that just appeared from a corner looked rather ordinary. Unlike Belldandy, who literally radiated some soothing power over everyone around her, this one would hardly qualify as a goddess. In fact right now, she had a rather lost look around her as she constantly looked around her surroundings and referring to the campus map in her hands. "Oh my, I can't believe I lost myself here," she said in dismay.

Sayoko couldn't believe it. Out of her mouth came the voice of her most hated enemy and rival. _'The Apocalypse is here, I'm seeing two Belldandys!'_she said to herself.

The brown haired girl turned and her lost eyes met Sayoko's. Seemingly oblivious to the throng of guys around Sayoko, she gave a smile that to Sayoko, was disgustingly sweet.

"Excuse me Senpai, do you know where Engineering Lecture Hall A is located?" she asked.

Speechless, it was all she could do to point her to the correct direction. If the brown haired girl noticed that Sayoko's jaw was wide open and nearly to the ground, she took no notice. She merely bowed and said, "Thank you senpai," before walking off.

"Uhm, who are you? I don't think I've ever seen you before?" she finally managed to mouth before the other girl disappeared around another corner.

She stopped, turned back and gave her yet another smile, which disgusted her but made the rest of the men around her stare hearts at the brown haired girl. She bowed deeply. To Sayoko, who was bred and schooled with all the niceties of high society, that was a highly formal bow offering friendship and service. Again, the same as her hated rival.

"Tendo Kasumi, nice to meet you. May I know your name Senpai?" she asked.

Then her ice-queen demeanor came back and she took a more careful look at her new rival, which is how she automatically categorized every female that drew attention away from herself. For some odd reason, although the girl wasn't as beautiful as Bell or even herself, she seemed to glow with happiness. She looked like someone who had already gone through World War 3 and survived, hence the perpetual happiness and optimism. Sayoko didn't know how right she was.

"Mishima Sayoko. Welcome to Nekomi Tech." She then detached herself from her male entourage. "You're new to Nekomi Tech aren't you? I'm a second year student here and will be glad to show you around. I have a class now but I'll make time afterwards if necessary," she was friendly in her words but inwards, she was saying, _'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Should have done that with Bell when she first arrived.'_

"Thank you Mishima-san, I also have a class now and better head for it. Perhaps we can walk together?" Kasumi offered.

Sayoko smiled sweetly although her mind once again portrayed opposite reflections. _'Well, at least this girl is as gullible as Belldandy. Ruining her rep before she gets too popular will be a snap." _Then her brain caught up with her.

"Wait a minute, did you just say Engineering Lecture Hall A? That's where I'm going. But that is a second year advance Mechanical Engineering class!" she exclaimed as she finally noticed that the books Kasumi was carrying in her arms were the same as hers.

_**Kasumi's POV**_

'_Hmmmm, so this is Mishima Sayoko. Prowl put her on his list of people to be wary off in Nekomi Tech. I wonder why is that, she seems nice enough. Then again, Prowl's list does contain Morisato Keichi as well. His reasoning was that everywhere Keichi went, strange stuff also seemed to happen like Ranma,' _she thought to herself even as Sayoko realized in shock that Kasumi was taking the same course level as her.

"Oh, I've been studying on my own for a while, and managed to get a year off. I'll still be a kohai though, its been a very long time since I went to school, so I beg for your guidance Senpai," she said politely. She noticed most of the men ogling at her but paid them little heed. After living with Happosai under the same roof, fighting a race of extragalactic machines and being married to one of said machines, Kasumi had little to fear from them. At least not yet.

_**Sayoko's POV**_

Sayoko managed to compose herself and smiled again. "Well we better not be late for class. After all, it is your first day." She then took Kasumi's arm in hers in a friendly gesture. She was slightly surprised when she felt hard muscles underneath Kasumi's long sleeved blouse but took it as a plus: after all most men did not like muscle bound women, at least not in Nekomi Tech. If Kasumi's was indeed ripped, then it would not take much take for beat her at Nekomi's annual Miss Nekomi contest. Even if Sayoko didn't win, at least she could take solace in the fact that Belldandy always won anyway so it wouldn't be a total loss.

'_But first things first, I have to make sure this Tendo woman never meets Morisato and Belldandy. Better divide and conquer my enemies first. Luckily Morisato won't be attending this class at this time,'_ the campus queen started her scheming to undermine Tendo Kasumi before the brown haired girl even attended her first class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Kasumi's POV**_

The rest of the day passed relatively quickly after Kasumi met with her first friend at Nekomi Tech. The beautiful aristocrat seemed eager to show Kasumi around and introduce her to her friends. Kasumi was pleasantly surprised at meeting someone as friendly as the Nekomi Motor Club members but was disappointed that thus far she hadn't met anyone from the club. Also while the people Sayoko introduced her to were polite, they seemed rather distant and looked at her as though she was beneath them. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that Sayoko was deliberately leading her away from them. Despite all signs to the contrary, Kasumi couldn't bond with this new friend of hers. For one thing, for all the information Sayoko was dispensing to her, not once had she asked Kasumi about herself.

Later that day, Kasumi and Sayoko sat down on a bench to rest. It was a break between two lectures, the next one would be the last one for the day before she could go home. The Tendo girl was quite tired, it had been a long time since she sat down in class and listened to her lecturers for hours on end. At least with Trailbreaker, Kup, Ratchet and Optimus Prime tutoring her in the basic principles of physics, chemistry, biology, metallurgy, electronic engineering, she could actively interact with them and ask questions whenever she liked. While some of her lecturers were far from boring, the rest of them droned on as though they were reading off a textbook. She sighed as she sipped her home made tea, made with leaves she picked fresh from the garden she had cultivated back at the mansion.

"How are you feeling? I trust you had a great if not interesting day today?" Sayoko asked.

Not wanting to appear rude, she nodded and said, "Yes I did. Thanks Senpai, its good to go around campus without being lost for once. I really appreciate you taking time to show me around. But may I ask a question?"

"Of course, ask me of anything. If it is within my power, I will grant it to you," she replied.

"Do you know where I can find the Nekomi Motor Club?"

A very brief but unmistakable look of shock crossed Sayoko's face but as quick as it had come, it was gone. "The Nekomi Motor Club? Why would you be interested in small little club like that? Don't tell me you are actually interested in cars," she laughed. "You don't even look like you can drive a car."

Kasumi raised an eyebrow, a trick she learnt from her sister. "As a matter of fact, I have driven no less then ten cars, that's why I need to join a motor club and know how to take care of all of them properly."

Sayoko's jaw dropped. "Did you say ten cars?"

Kasumi shrugged. "Yes Mishima-san. But we digress, I wish to go to their clubhouse after the next lecture. Do you mind directing me there later?"

"But why would you want to associate yourself with a third-rate club like that? Their members are mostly uncouth people with no sense of culture, beyond their obsession with motor vehicles. If you want a club that can really help you on the road, I know just the person. Come!" before Kasumi could say a word, she was whisked off her feet to another direction.

"Uhm, Sayoko-san, can this wait till later? We do have a lecture in the next 5 minutes."

"It's best that we catch this person as he always moves around and this is one of the few times I can be fairly certain of his location. Come on, you do not want to miss him."

'_Him!'_ Kasumi thought to herself. _'It couldn't be… no, I've got to put a stop to this politely but how?'_ But sadly, Kasumi was not trained in the art of espionage and deception so could not come up with a credible excuse to break away from the feisty heiress. So she found herself led once again to an unfamiliar part of campus and into the last person she wanted to meet on her first day at campus.

The other male had been leading and chatting up a large group of girls who seem to hung on his every word. As their eyes met, Kasumi dropped her smile and took on a more neutral expression. Sayoko who did not see her face, merely walked up to him and said, "Hello Toshiuki. I would like to introduce you to someone will be interested in your Four Wheels Club. Aoshima Toshiuki, meet Tendo Kasumi. Tendo Kasumi, Aoshima Toshiuki."

To be continued…..

**Author's notes**

Dun Dun Dun!! Sigh, I don't really like this chapter as it is not really plot relevant. But I want to see if I'm still capable of writing something from Kasumi's POV. Sorry for not making something more interesting.


	5. Chapter 4: Back Fenders

Beauty and the Beasts (15/6/2008)

**Beauty and the Beasts (19/6/2008)**

**Author's notes**

Lol, I didn't think this chapter would go as ridiculous as it did until I forgot that I wanted to make this a serious chapter and the first new wave of Decepticons would come to muck up everything soon.

**Chapter 4: Back fenders**

When their eyes met, Aoshima took on a shocked expression as he recognized the girl before him. For the first time, Kasumi did not find her smile forthcoming. She did not like this feeling, she was judging the person before her even though she didn't know him well. Quickly though, the other man recovered from his surprise and smirked at the eldest Tendo sister.

"Well well well, you must have friends in high places to ensure that you can get into Nekomi Tech. I hope that you will appreciate that not many people here appreciate those who get positions just because of their connections. It would do for you to be hurt because of those jealous people."

Kasumi never exactly had a temper but her nerves were grated. If that wasn't a veiled threat she didn't know what was. The rest of Aoshima's harem were glaring daggers at her while Sayoko had a bewildered look. Normally Kasumi would just smile and be polite but it was all she could do to bite back a vicious retort.

"I do have friends in high places Aoshima-san. But I do not rely on them for everything I want," she said curtly. She then mentally slapped herself. This wasn't her, just because she hadn't met the people she wanted to meet didn't mean she had to be gruff about it.

"I'm sorry Aoshima-san for being so rude. Perhaps its best we start over. We were not properly introduced last time, which led to our 'misunderstanding'. For my part, I wish to make friends," she said and gave a half bow, not quite the full friendly one she was accustomed. It was a bow to politely acknowledge the other's presence but not to accord him respect and friendship yet, which had to be earned. The meaning of the bow was not lost on the other man.

"My my, what good manners indeed. It appears that you are brought up well, for someone who is rich enough to buy an American muscle car. You know that car really is unique. I really must let others know of the wonders it is capable off. Who knew the GMC Camaros could be bought in Japan, let alone 2009 concept cars which can sprout robotic arms?" he said nonchalantly, making Kasumi worried. "Nevertheless, I suppose I should welcome you to Nekomi Tech. It wouldn't hurt to know and get along with the right people Tendo Kasumi. I trust you will know who the right people are and am willing to extend my hand of friendship in knowing them," he finished by extending his hand to Kasumi, which was definitely not something a Japanese would normally do, only a foreign westerner. Kasumi normally wouldn't take offence but the tone of which he offered his hand was definitely not friendly, and implied that he was insulting her by treating her like a foreigner, or gaijin.

Kasumi sighed then shook her head. "I'm sorry I cannot take your hand for purposes I cannot disclose. Nevertheless, since I know you, I will extend to you every courtesy and help should you need it. I don't have to like you to help you. Good day Aoshima. Sayoko, thanks for your help but I think I can get around myself now. I'll see you tomorrow since we almost have the same timetable. Good day." With that, she bowed and turned away from the group and walked away, leaving a bewildered Sayoko who wondered just that the hell happened.

Kasumi was unaccustomed to being in a bad mood, especially on her first day of school when she started with such high spirits. She sighed and decided to call Bumblebee. The following lecture could wait a few minutes, the Tendo sister was already mentally tired and probably wouldn't be able to absorb much. She reached into her phone and pressed her speed dial. However, she was probably more tired and flustered than she imagined as she dialed someone else.

The first thing she noticed was a lot of static from the other end, along with a lot of what she recognized as sound from Ratchet's medical tools. Then a deathly voice, similar to Bumblebee's damaged voicebox when she first met him spoke out, _**"…… he…lll…..ooooo…..?"**_

It took a moment for her to recognize the voice and she gasped. "Jazz? Are you alright? Where are you?" she half screamed.

A long groan was heard from the other side. _**"Heya babe, what's cracking? Din't spect u to call me."**_

"Nevermind that, what happened to you?"

"_**Oh nothing, just a bunch of oversensitives females trying to whack me for no serious reason," **_Jazz croaked.

Kasumi frowned. "Jazz, please don't tell me you go peeking at bathhouses again? And don't you dare lie to me."

In Nerima, Jazz who was currently being repaired by Ratchet in the Tendo dojo felt the oil running in his engine turn to ice at Kasumi's tone. He wanted to deny it but resigned to defeat as one simply DID NOT LIE to Kasumi. Knowing that, he prepared to face his punishment.

"_**Yeah I did Kasumi. But come on, the last time I did something like this was over a year ago! I needed to refresh my database, I have almost forgotten what a human female bod looks like!"**_

"That is not good Jazz, and you know it enough that I won't go through the whole lecture of female dignity and sexual purity. You're better than this Jazz. I love you for the way you are but this is one area that is seriously going to hurt you if you do not control or better yet, conquer this habit. Don't tell me you broke up with Arcee and decided to do this?"

"_**No! Arcee is the best thing that happened to me in three thousand years, and I definitely appreciate every part of her. It's just that, well………." **_An awkward silence followed, which was surprising to Kasumi since the silver Autobot rarely kept quiet unless in battle.

A light bulb went in Kasumi's head. "Jazz don't tell me…… you are a ……."

_**"SHHHHHHH!! NOT ON AN INSECURE CHANNEL!" **_Jazz practically screamed into his comlink. This prompted Ratchet to bonk his head with his fist.

_**"One more move Jazz, and the next time I screw your parts back, I WON'T BE USING THE EMP GENERATOR!"**_ Ratchet emphasized while patting on a small gun like device on his arm. The gun served as a sort of anesthetic to Cybertronians to shut them into deep sleep before Ratchet operated on them. **(1)**

Kasumi had to stifle a laugh at the irony of Jazz being a….

_**"And don't even think it Kasumi! You never know when there's a mind-reading human mutant or space monster around," **_Jazz interrupted her line of thought.

Still trying to keep a straight face, Kasumi replied smilingly, "Sorry Jazz. I promise I won't tell. But you have to promise to put a lid of your Hentai voyeurs as well. Otherwise Arcee may start looking elsewhere. And sooner or later, Prowl is going to snap and might personally oversee your…. rehabilitation."

A long sigh was heard from the other side. _**"Fine Kasumi. But you gotta promise you won't keep playing hookie with yellow bot every ten seconds and spend some time with the rest of us."**_

__Kasumi blushed furiously as Jazz's words brought out several very Jazz-like memories to surface. "Jazz!" she said indignantly.

"_**Promise me Kasumi. Less sex and more bonding with the rest of us." **_Despite his language, Kasumi thought he was dead serious. She was about to retort back with the fact that she was just married only a month ago but decided not to. Perhaps it was time to go back to Nerima.

"Alright Jazz, I promise. I was planning to come back to Nerima this evening anyway. As a matter of fact, I thought Bumblebeee would have already returned and informed you all."

_**"That old yeller is part of the reason I'm currently in pieces. I've spent most of the day in stasis lock, it's a good thing you called me when I just came back online. By the way, why DID you call me?"**_

__Kasum sighed. "I apologise for saying this, but I didn't really mean to call you though its fortunate that I did. I'm not really having the best ending to my day so I thought I would talk to someone."

Concerned, Jazz said, _**"Can't imagine anything on that campus that would shake you Kasumi, not after facing Megatron himself in battle."**_

"Rampaging alien robots from outer space, I think I can handle that. Dealing with potentially dangerous students who think they are better than everyone else because they are born to riches, not counting Tatewaki Kuno, that's another area entirely. It has been a long time since I've dealt with people my own age," Kasumi said.

Jazz sat up immediately. _**"Alright Kasumi, whos da a-hole that's buggin ya? Whaddya want done to im? Castration? Mutiliation? Eye Gouging? Super duper Wedgie? Hyperspeed fast noogie?" **_

__Kasumi laughed at the sight of Aoshima hanging by his underwear in mid air courtesy of Jazz.

"No Jazz, at least not yet anyway. Otherwise I'll just be as bad as him, relying on power and influence to solve his problems instead of my own two feet. Jazz, I just called to say I love you and miss you alright? Now please get yourself repaired so I can come and see your beautiful silver back fender alright?" she giggled as she said those words.

Jazz laughed. _**"Yeah right, I maybe a Hentai but even I know the only back fender you want to see, flesh or otherwise, is that of your yellow knight."**_

"Yes indeed Jazz," she replied. The two then continued with a comfortable chat on the happenings in Nerima during her honeymoon. Upon hearing Ranma's escapade, she just hoped that Bumblebee would be able to defuse the situation by himself. Normally it took at least a day for Akane to cool down and apologise for being temperamental. She just hoped that Ranma wouldn't be too pissed off until then.

_**"…. And then Mr. Stick in the Mud turns around after telling me I'm in deep shit and then he himself steps right on some dog poo! And it wasn't just some puny dog poo either, it was a full Number 2 done by a German Shepherd who ate God knows what for lunch! The mess was enough to cover his whole foot!" **_for a moment, people thought Kasumi was crazy as she gave an uncharacteristically loud laugh at the silent of the sour Autobot actually doing something like that. It added a whole new dimension to the phrase, _'shit happens'. _

"Oh Jazz, I'm sorry to be missing all this. I think the Nerima madness must be affecting all of you, not just the human family. Oh dear, I hope Optimus hasn't gone through any….. mishaps yet?" Kasumi became horrified of the noble Autobot leader actually being affected by Nerima madness.

_**"So far no. The boss-bot doesn't come round to Nerima much, even when he is not working. Elita does come more often than him but its normally to fetch Nodoka for visits. According to Elita, Prime prefers some time alone to think of the meaning of life," **_Jazz replied.

"I wonder if anyone has contacted him that we are coming back to the dojo tonight?" Kasumi wondered.

Jazz shrugged. _**"Probably. I wouldn't know since I've spent the better part of the day repairing my perfect chassis."**_

"Oh no Jazz, you don't have the perfect chassis. Bumblebee does."

_**"Says who?" **_Jazz said indignantly.

Kasumi started counting her figures. "Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane, Nabiki, Nodoka, Hinako, Elita Cologne, all of the Amazon warriors at the embassy……"

_**"Hey! Human opinions don't count, what would they know about Autobot sexiness?"**_

"Jaaaaaazzzzzzz," she said in an icy voice and the silver Autobot once again felt his oil freeze. After a while, both of them broke out laughing.

_**"Kasumi, go back to school. Or you might become more and more dumber talking to me," **_Jazz said.

Kasumi looked at her watch and sighed. "Too late, I just missed my last lecture for the day. Knowing my luck, the Nekomi Motor Club was probably in it. Bumblebee should be coming along to take me now."

_**"Nah, that's impossible. Bumblebee is here with me, making sure I don't sneak off to the bathhouse again."**_

"What! Bumblebee was next to you the whole time?" Kasumi nearly screamed as the thought of their conversation of back fenders…..

_**"Hey Kasumi, glad you feel good enough to talk about my back fender with Jazz," **_Bumblebee's voice suddenly connected to her handphone. Kasumi felt herself going red as the two Autobots at the other end of the line started laughing again.

"Anata? I think we haven't been creative enough in our …. Personal time. Perhaps its time to venture into the area of sadomachoism. And guess what? I'm not going be the bottom," she said sweetly.

Bumblebee's yellow armour went pale while Jazz's eyes went wide. _**"Hot Dog! I would pay good money to see that….. ARRRGGHH!"**_ Kasumi became alarmed when she heard a loud blast from the other end.

"Bumblebee! Did you just shoot Jazz?!" Kasumi cried.

_**"No no, that's my bad. I needed to shut him down for a while to rewire some of his servos," **_now Ratchet's voice was cutting into her line.

_**"Kasumi, let's refrain from discussing our private lives with others, especially from Jazz. Don't every do that again Kasumi. I don't want to get a heart attack or a Spark overload at my young age," **_Bumblebee furiously told her.

The eldest Tendo sister giggled. "But it's so fun to pull your wires."

_**"Do that again, and I'll be sharing your tales of woe if you ever introduce me to your new college friends. Or do you think I forgot the incident of the chocolate fiasco?"**_

Now it was Kasumi's turn to become pale. "That, for the one millionth time, was an accident! Anyone could have made that mistake!"

Bumblebee laughed. _**"Just bear that in mind dear, remember, we both know each other's secrets. Or most of them at least. You still haven't told me of the incident between you and Nabiki when you were younger. Maybe I should "employ" Nabiki for a little information…"**_

__"Alright dear, I get it," Kasumi said resignedly. Just then, the doors of the lecture hall where she was supposed to go and had been talking near to, suddenly opened and a stream of student came out. "I have to go Bumblebee. By the way, if you are in Nerima, who is going to pick me up?"

_POOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM! POOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

Kasumi nearly squealed and dropped her handphone as the familiar horn blare of a certain vehicle reached her ears. _**"I believe that answers your question Kasumi. I'll see you later then. Love you," **_Bumblebee said.

"I love you too Bee," she whispered back. Then she excitedly headed for the gate.

Just as she left, a certain trio exited the lecture hall and spotted the running figure.

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that the girl we met earlier?" a short man said as he tried to make out the running girl.

"Oh my, I believe it is, I think her name was Tendo Kasumi," said a beautiful Caucasian with startling blue eyes and long golden hair.

"The one with the GMC Camaro? Let's try to catch up to her, maybe we can take a look at her sweet ride again," the third girl said, who looked somewhat liked the shorter man. The three of them then started to briskly follow Kasumi.

Unknown to all, someone else was watching not just Tendo Kasumi but the other three as well.

_**"Ah, now things will get interesting, Interesting!"**_

To be continued……

**Author's notes**

Dun Dun Dun! Bwa ha ha ah, evil cliffhangar! I managed to insert the serious bit in the end. Phew, glad I finished this. Again, flame and reviews are welcome. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, mostly my old gang from More Than Meets the Eye. Isumo, Dragonman, Commander Galos, Wonderbee…. Bless you all.


	6. Chapter 5: Coming home

Beauty and the Beasts (26/6/2008)

**Beauty and the Beasts (18/7/2008)**

Author's notes

Hopefully I can get to the meat of the story before I loose interest, or worst, the next Beyformers movie comes out. I'm interested to know if in the end, which one will be better, my story or Beyformers'.

Oh and for the purpose of my story, I'm going to assume Nerima and Nekomi wards are next to each other.

Without further ado, I present to you…..

Chapter 5: Coming home

Kasumi quickly stepped out of the gates of Nekomi Technical Institute and gazed eagerly in the direction of the loud blare of a vehicle's horn. Sure enough, from the west appearing over the orange horizon, came a huge vehicle; a Peterbilt Carrier designed to haul twenty-ton loads. This one was painted predominantly red in colour. Against the setting sun, it cast a mystical shine on the Peterbilt's body as though it was more than meets the eye. True enough, when it slowed down to park next to her, one could see that there was a strange symbol at the edge of the Peterbilt's 'nose' that resembled a stylized robot's head.

Strangely enough, in the one year since the Autobots returned to live on Earth, Kasumi had never actually sat in Prime's vehicle form although she almost always sat on his shoulder whenever she had a conversation with him. Almost everytime they had met, Bumblebee was together with her and she always rode with the yellow Autobot when they traveled. Kasumi had wondered what it was like to sit in Prime's large alternate form and now she was about to get the chance.

The passenger seat door opened and Kasumi saw the human hologram of Optimus Prime smiling at her. The hologram was that of an old actor known as Jeremy Irons, one of the more sane and decent Hollywood celebrities according to Prime. Somehow most of the Autobots preferred to take the appearance of American Hollywood stars and Prime was no exception. Admittedly, although the Autobots spoke Japanese much of the time, their personalities seem to resemble more of Americans rather than Japanese. But Kasumi always noted that whatever holographic human representation they chose, it always seemed to suit their Autobot forms.

"Prime! I'm so glad you're here. How come you decided to fetch me?" Kasumi said in delight.

**_"Hello Kasumi. It's been too long since we last met and I was in the neighborhood. Can you honour me with your company?" _**

"Of course Prime! Don't ask silly questions," she cried as she climbed into the Peterbilt. While not exactly slick and shiny, she was rather surprised at how roomy and comfortable the interior was. The passenger and driver's seat were joined as one and could actually fit a third passenger in the middle if needed. The truck was designed for long journeys and so the driver and passenger seat were built for such a purpose. Kasumi looked at the back and saw a curtain there. When she pulled it apart, she was pleasantly surprised to see a very small bunk, barely enough for a person to lie comfortably and sleep with a pillow and blanket. The dashboard was a little more modern: a small computer seem to be installed beside the driver's wheel where Kasumi could see what looked like a GPS system as well as television channels being displayed in a side window, currently showing CNN. As soon as she closed the door, the Peterbilt promptly drove off.

"Oh my Prime, did you actually configure yourself like this just because of me?" Kasumi asked.

He shook his head. _**"No, the Peterbilt I first scanned was already like this, cosy enough for two people to take a long journey from Japan's ports to the interior towns and cities. Kasumi, you are looking well and fabulous. Marriage seems to suit you. I trust I won't have to turn Bumblebee into a sardine can when we get to Nerima?"**_

Kasumi laughed. "No Prime, your 'son' has been a perfect gentlemen and we've had a fantastic honeymoon. That being said, I'm glad to be getting out of the house and back to our friends and families. I got a brief update from Jazz a moment ago, but I'm really looking forward to your stories. How is Elita? Actually I've been kind of wondering, how are the rest of the Autobots? Tracks, Blurr, dear crazy Wheeljack, grumpy old Ironhide, tempermental Chromia, gentle Omega Supreme?"

_**"Elita is fine and send you her love. She is currently transporting the elder Saotomes back to Nerima. As for the rest in space, all are alive and well since our last communication, which was four days ago. They are still constructing a new base and settlement at a nearby star system, called Alpha Centauri by your scientists. It has a small world that has an atmosphere and environment similar to Earth but with no sentient beings as yet. They send back their regards to you and regret that they were unable to come to your wedding," **_Prime said apologetically.

"Well, I guess it gives us one more occasion for a huge celebration when they decide to visit us."

Prime smiled. _**"Which may be very soon. Once the moon base is operational, we will rotate our Autobots here on Earth with that of what I hope to call New Autobot City one day. I have only seen the planet via video links but I must say, if ever there was a paradise planet, the planet Athenia would be it."**_

"Oh my, what a beautiful name: Athenia. Is that what it is currently called by our astronomers?"

_**"No, that planet is too small to be spotted by your technology yet. It's a name Ironhide and Chromia thought off when they were first exploring the system."**_

Kasumi was surprised that the trigger-happy Autobot couple could come up with a name so benign and gentle. "You must show me the video someday. I'm sure Bumblebee would be happy to see them as well."

_**"I will Kasumi, when we reach Nerima. But before that……"**_ Prime suddenly became silent and frowned as he looked at his rear mirror. Kasumi, being a member of the Nerima Wrecking Crew, immediately assumed the worst.

"What is it Prime? Decepticons? Did Barricade escape?" Kasumi still felt some pity for the sadistic Decepticon that was currently being use as a massive toy car to one demented ice-skater.

"_**We're being tailed." **_The small computer suddenly transformed into a larger computer interface that seemed more futuristic, and came with a larger screen. Kasumi found herself looking at the rear of the Peterbilt. Traffic was relatively light as it was just before rush hour but there were still a fair bit of cars on the road. One of them immediately stood out. It looked like a little truck but the odd thing was it had only three wheels, was barely big enough to hold a couple of people inside in addition to two huge hulks of men at the back.

Kasumi's eyes then nearly popped out whenshe recognized those two, hanging at the back, who promptly took out huge megaphones each. The sound of their voices carried even over Prime's engines and probably superceded his horn.

"YOU THERE! IS THAT YOU TENDO KASUMI?! OWNER OF THE SWEET RIDE KNOWN AS A GMC CONCEPT CAR 2008 LIMITED EDITION!" the one with short hair screamed which she recalled as Tamiya.

"Senpai! Stop shouting over the megaphone, you will scare her away…. Eeeekkk! How come my voice is carrying over?!" she heard another voice from what she assumed was either the driver or the other passenger.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! SHE MUST HAVE MISSED US TODAY SINCE WE WERE TOO QUIET ALL DAY! NOW WE MUST PRESENT OURSELVES LOUD AND CLEAR SO THAT SHE CANNOT MISS US AGAIN!" shouted the other hulk, which must be Otaki-san.

If that wasn't enough to boggle Prime's processors and Kasumi's brain, the next voice nearly convinced them that they had died and gone ……. to another realm.

"Hello Tendo-san. Sorry to disturb you but we just managed to see you leaving and thought it would be a shame not to thank you for your help previously. If you are not free to have tea now, why don't we meet for lunch tomorrow at the cafeteria located in Building 1A Administration Faculty? After that, if you're still interested, we would like to invite you to join the Nekomi Motor Club," a sweet voice that sounded exactly like Kasumi's carried through the powerful amplifiers that the two hulking men had apparently installed into the small truck.

Prime and Kasumi looked at each other. "Uh Prime, did we just cross the border into Nerima ward?"

The Autobot leader shook his head. _**"We only passed the boundary of Nerima ward 2.382 seconds ago when you asked me that question. At the time I detected those two on my tail, we were still in Nekomi ward."**_

Both of them then sighed, finally registering that Kasumi had just registered herself into another centre of chaos that defied the nearly one million years of Cybertronian science and philosophy.

"_**I'll give you one thing Kasumi. You certainly will have a full and exciting life no matter where you go."**_

"Oh my, it appears so. What should I do now Prime? Maybe you can slow down and stop by the road so I can talk to them?" Kasumi suggested.

"_**There's no need. My own audio projectors are as good as theirs. Here," **_a part of the dashboard unfolded and revealed a microphone speaker. Kasumi smiled and picked up the phone before suggesting to Prime that he slow down and drive next to the truck. In addition to being able to talk with them face to face, she also wanted to confirm who was in the truck. The Peterbilt did so and before long, was driving parallel to the tri-wheel vehicle's right.

Sure enough she found herself staring at the driver, Morisato Keichi. The diminutive man gave an apologetic smile and waved at her. He then went red as the head of an astonishingly beautiful golden haired Caucasian looking woman bent over his shoulder so as to be able to see Kasumi and wave at her as well.

"Konichiwa Tendo-san," she said politely. "Will you come to have lunch with us tomorrow? I can prepare a welcome lunch for you if you decide to join the Nekomi Motor Club."

Kasumi put her voice to the microphone and said, "Oh my, isn't it too late to join? After all, I did miss the orientation week of this semester."

"NONSENSE!" the cry of Otaki, now even louder due to them being parallel to each other, was enough to even briefly disorient Prime's audio receptors, to say nothing of poor Kasumi's eardrums. "OUR NEKOMI MOTOR CLUB IS OPEN TO EVERYONE, ANWHERE, ANYTIME! EVEN IF IT IS THE VERY LAST DAY OF YOUR YOUTH IN NEKOMI TECH, YOU ARE STILL WELCOME IN OUR CLUB!"

"ABSOLUTELY CORRECT! TENDO-SAN, YOU CAN COME ANYTIME YOU WANT! WE WILL GIVE YOU A ROYAL WELCOME!" Tamiya shouted as well.

Metamorphically speaking, a sweat drop appeared over the corner of Optimus Prime's and Kasumi's head. Prime then shook his. _**"Interesting friends you've picked up Kasumi."**_

Kasumi could whisper so as not to carry her words into the microphone, "You're one to talk Prime. You made friends with me didn't you?"

"_**Touche."**_

She then looked back at the other vehicle's occupants and smiled. "Thank you for your kind invitation, Belldandy-san, Morisato-san, Otaki-san, Tamiya-san. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, but for now I have a dinner with my family and friends to attend. Don't worry about today, at least I had Mishima-san to show me around today."

Everyone in the truck except Belldandy suddenly had a strange and doubtful expression overcome their features. Kasumi noted Mishima's earlier disdain of the Nekomi Motor Club and deduced that there was some sort of enmity between her and them. She decided to refrain from mentioning her encounter with Aoshima. Knowing Tamiya-san and Otaki-san, the two men were likely to run off and rend Aoshima limb from limb if she mentioned how he ticked her off later that day. She mentally sighed: seems like she would never be able to have a normal life. Then again, she was married to an Autobot.

Only Belldandy seemed unperturbed. "How nice, but tomorrow is our turn. So 1pm at Building 1A Administration Faculty? Lunch is on us of course."

Kasumi smiled. "It's a date Belldandy-san."

"HOORAY! AT LONG LAST, MORE BEAUTIFUL LADIES TO GRACE OUR CLUB! THIS TRULY CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION FOR THE FORLORN MALES OF NEKOMI TECH MOTOR CLUB!" Tamiya actually cried tears of joy at the thought.

"TENDO-SAN! DON'T WORRY! THE NEKOMI MOTOR CLUB IS FILLED WITH HANDSOME MEN FOR YOU TO CHOOSE! JUST LOOK AT MORISATO HERE!"

"Senpai!" Morisato said indignantly and incredulously. Truth be told, Kasumi thought Morisato was quite attractive, but not in physical terms. The little man simply had a very friendly manner that made anyone feel welcome just by talking to him.

She then turned to Prime and winked, while indicating with her other hand for him to accelerate on her signal. The Autobot leader smiled knowingly and prepared to gear up.

"I'm sure there are fine eligible bachelors in your club. Perhaps my husband and I can help out in getting more female motor heads into your club."

She became alarmed as nearly everyone in the car face vaulted. Even Belldandy shed her perpetual smile in favour of a stupefied look. It was a testament to Morisato's driving skills that he managed to stay his vehicle's course just as the Peterbilt put on a tremendous burst of speed from 60 km/h to 80 km/h, which was the maximum speed of the highway they were currently on. Then a long, mournful howl of grief was heard from Otaki and Tamiya even as the Peterbilt sped away from the 3 Wheel Drive. Prime and Kasumi looked at each other again and started chuckling.

_**"Wherever you go Kasumi, a trail of broken hearts will follow," **_Prime remarked.

"If God can provide me a soul mate from outer space, I'm sure He can find soul mates for the rest of them. Good things come to those who wait," she said sagely.

_**"Amen to that Kasumi," **_Prime said and for a while, they sat in comfortable silence as they drove through Nerima. To Kasumi's surprise, they were not heading towards the Tendo dojo: they were heading towards the junkyard, her former sanctuary. As they approached the junkyard, she was further surprised to see that where what was once a land with discarded machinery from ages past, there now appeared to be a huge warehouse with the words 'Takara Ltd' painted on the side.

"Takara Ltd? I thought the land was owned by Toei Mechanics," Kasumi said.

_**"I bought the land with some of the money given to the Autobots by the Chinese government. Since none of us could use the mansion for the past month due to some noisy occupants….,"**_ Prime said this without a hint of mischief but it still made Kasumi blush intensely, **_"….. so I decided to create a secondary base of operations closer to Nerima, since we've grown rather attached to your family and friends. This base is catered more for our Cybertronian needs though, so I hope you won't mind that most of it isn't human sized."_**

"Of course not Optimus. I don't suppose you installed a kitchen and dining area though?"

Optimus grinned. _**"You can thank Prowl and his 'obsession' for remembering. He nearly had a fit when Kup's first layout of the place (he was a construction bot before the war) didn't have a kitchen at first." **_The Peterbilt drove through an automatic gate into a small parking area just before the warehouse doors.

_**"Welcome to our home away from home Kasumi," **_Optimus' voice betrayed some excitement and Kasumi found herself holding her breath. The wide doors of the warehouse opened outwards to admit the Peterbilt carrier. She was puzzled when all she saw inside at first was a musty interior filled with rows of cabinets and boxes. The moment the Peterbilt carrier passed through the doors though, it was an entirely new world altogether. The elder Tendo sister stepped out of the carrier and looked around in awe and wonder.

Kasumi never watched much science fiction movies, but what she was seeing was very similar to the interior of a spaceship. Instead of a dull grey and gloomy environment, what struck Kasumi was the bright yet warm colours, The metallic walls were mostly a reddish orange colour, which reflected the light from various sources around the huge warehouse, tall enough for Optimus Prime to stand at ease, big enough for them to walk around comfortably without feeling cramped. Huge Autobot sized computer screens, desks and couches filled the opposite side of the warehouse wall, resembling some sort of command centre or office area, dominated by one particularly large screen, which practically filled the entire wall and was as tall and wide as Optimus Prime's thirty-feet. The large screen was currently showing a huge Autobot symbol.

On one side of the wall was a row of platforms raised above the floor that were all tilt at 45 degree angles. Kasumi wondered where they were until she counted ten of them, and then guessed that they were what Bumblebee called "recharging bays", the Autobot equivalent of a bed. Kasumi had once asked Bumblebee how he and Ratchet had survived fifty years on Earth without a recharge bay.

_**"Camping,"**_ he simply said. He had laughed at her stupefied face and proceeded to explain that recharge bays were simply luxury items, not something they needed. It enabled them to recharge/sleep comfortably in robot form rather than being stuck in car mode, which was the equivalent of sleeping curled up in bad posture.

Right in the middle area seemed to be a huge round table, which appeared to be a technological construct judging by the floating holographic image of a chess board above it. Large and broad wooden logs that seemed to serve as stools were placed around the table.

On the last wall, there appeared to be some sort of workshop or laboratory depending on how one looked at it. Some complicated machinery lay around that side of the wall and there was also a raised platform that was raised horizontally above the floor where currently, Ratchet was working on something on top of it. From Kasumi's angle on the floor, she couldn't see what was on top of it but she could guess who was on top of it.

Next to the 'bedroom', was probably the kitchen area. Except that this kitchen was clearly Autobot sized. Everything was huge, including the twenty foot double door refrigerator. It even had a preparation table area, a sink as well as some gadgets that vaguely resembled a bus sized oven and barbecue pit. Kasumi wrinkled her nose as she noticed the smell and dilapidated state of the kitchen. If she didn't know better, she would have thought that somehow Akane had used the kitchen to cook in her absence. Then she saw where most of the smell was coming from and quickly recognized the source in horror.

Bending over the oven, wearing a ridiculously huge and frilly ribbon which roughly resembled hers, was Prowl. With her beloved hovering above him with a look that resembled Ranma's whenever Akane was in the kitchen.

"_**Uh Prowl? Are you sure you should be heating up chocolate that way?"**_ Bumblebee asked nervously.

The Autobot second-in-command scowled. _**"Why not? Thirty pounds of liquid chocolate in 200 degrees Celsius along with a touch of baking powder and we will have a chocolate cake in no time."**_

Kasumi went pale as she realized what Prowl had done and also noticed the oven beginning to rumble and shake. "Prowl! Bumblebee! Look out! It's going to…."

Too late. The oven door exploded outwards and everything in Kasumi's vision turned to brown.

To be continued…….

Sigh, I'm almost afraid to post this. No matter how much I try, I can only seem to resort to cliché comedic scenarios. Sorry guys, it took me a week to grind out the last few paragraphs alone, I just didn't know how to finish it. I think I better move into the meat of the story soon, unless you all want more episodic comedic relief that have little to no relevance to plot.


	7. Chapter 6: A Bad end

Beauty and the Beasts (25/7/2008)

**Beauty and the Beasts (29/7/2008)**

Sigh, writer's block again when I tried to write a happy chapter. I'm sorry guys, once again, I find the only way for my mind to move forward with the story is by going into angst for a brief while. Forgive me all.

Chapter 6: A bad end

It was a beautiful evening at Nerima. The sun had just set, the lights of Nerima ward were turned on turning the quiet ward into a light filled fairyland, fathers and mothers returned home to see their children and bond with them, several lovers at the nearby parks took advantage of the darkness to consummate their love, the crickets started chirping to greet the darkness, and the Autobot headquarters currently looked as though a chocolate bomb had exploded covering nearly everything, including its occupants in dark brown chocolate.

All was silent at Autobot HQ as everyone tried to comprehend what happened. Prime was still in Peterbilt form, his entire nose, and front windows covered in dark brown. Kasumi was still standing where she was, her entire front covered in chocolate from head to toe. Bumblebee and Prowl were completely dark brown, along with the rest of the kitchen. It didn't stop there: the explosion had covered the dining table, the recharge bays, Ratchet's medical bay, even the command area was not spared as the Autobot Symbol on the main screen was now dripping chocolate slowly downwards like a bizarre murder thriller film.

Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi! Prime's transformation was slow and deliberate. If Prowl wasn't completely covered in brown goo, one would have seen that even the black color motif of his police chase car mode had gone pale to the point of being light grey. This was due to the head of Optimus Prime popping out of his truck roof with a look that was definitely less than pleased.

_**"Prowl, you are hereby forbidden from the energy processing centre," **_Prime said in a soft but deadly icy voice, very reminiscent of Kasumi. The Autobot leader's chest and arms were both covered with chocolate as they more or less formed the front of his Peterbilt form. Right now, his arms were crossed, further conveying his ….. displeasure. The other two Autobots suddenly sprouted what looked like mini window wipers over their optic sensors, which promptly wiped the brown stuff away.

_**"Uh, for how long Prime?"**_ Prowl asked meekly.

_**"INDEFINITELY!" **_he roared, nearly blowing the two Autobots off his feet, but not the chocolate off their chassis.

Kasumi said the most appropriate thing after licking her lips off. "Oh my…… that tasted good!" which resulted in everyone in the room excluding Optimus Prime doing a face vault.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"….. and now all you have to do is wait for it to bake," Kasumi finished as she turned on the oven and set the timer. "Just remember a chocolate cake isn't just made of chocolate. Actually it isn't even the ingredients. The best mix in the world won't work if it is made half-heartedly. Whatever you do, the prime ingredient is always love. That's why your earlier…. attempt actually didn't taste that bad," Kasumi added to a rather demure Prowl who was listening attentively as well as recording her instructions. Fortunately for the gang, the Autobot HQ also had a tiny area to serve as a bedroom as well as a bathroom for Kasumi and Bumblebee and both had packed some clothes to earlier to stay at Nerima.

Jazz snorted when Kasumi said that Prowl's earlier chocolate was good. _**"Yeah, apart from the fact that it blew up. At least you fulfilled another dream of mine, Chocolate covered Kasumi. She wasn't naked but what the hell, you can't get everything you want."**_

He yelped when Arcee smacked him behind the head. _**"At least Prowl is gentleman enough to admit his mistake and is actually learning from them,"**_ she hissed. _**"Unlike some bots I could mention."**_

Jazz glared back at her. _**"At least Kasumi is willing to patiently teach those who err rather than pound them to a pulp," **_he retorted.

Arcee fumed. _**"At least Prowl is male enough to be doing something useful while you had to spoil the day being a pervert. You don't even have Ranma's excuse of actually being innocent of the charges."**_

_**"At least I was being discreet about it! You were the one who blew it up and made the whole town chase me!"**_

_**"Somebody had to raise the alarm! No way I was going to encourage your pervertness! Who knows how many times you've done this behind my back?"**_

_**"Ooh, now it's behind your back? What makes you think it has anything to do with you? And FYI, this is the first time I've done so in 376 days, 3 months, 2 weeks, 4 days, 20 hours, 49 minutes and 7.2056 seconds," **_Jazz said angrily.

_**"Why did you wait so long? Because that was the last time you peeked at Kasumi?" **_Arcee sneered.

_**"No! That was the last time I peeked at YOU at the mansion!"**_

The whole room became very quiet as everyone looked at the two Autobots looking hostilely at each other. Even Kasumi had paused from her tutoring and was rather shocked at the conclusion of the bickering. The funny thing was that everyone in the room deciphered what Jazz meant nearly instantly while the 2 Autobots were still glaring angrily at each other.

Optimus Prime cleared his vocal processors. _**"Arcee, Jazz. Report to me after dinner. Perhaps it's time we had a serious talk. Both of you were created after the war broke out so you've missed out on some 'normal' Cybertronian courtship customs."**_

_**"Are we going to discuss how we're going to punish this pervert?" **_Arcee snarled.

The Autobot leader pressed the bridge of his nose. _**"No, but I don't think I can take the stress of indecisive love any longer, nor let you two go through the same thing Ranma and Akane went through."**_

_**"Who says we love each other? We can't even stand each other!" **_both of them said in unison then looked at each other surprised.

Kasumi sighed. "Looks like Ranma isn't the only thick one."

Suddenly, they were all alerted by the Autobot Symbol on the main screen blinking. Instantly, Jazz and Arcee stopped their bickering and immediately sped towards to the two chairs on the terminals, punching numerous buttons at the same time. The main screen then became filled with the worried face of Tendo Nabiki. All of them became concerned as the background of Nabiki seemed to be a warzone. The middle Tendo daughter looked rather distress though not to the point of hysterics.

"Autobots, you better get your collective butts over here. I think Ranma bit off more than he can chew again."

_**"Calm down Nabiki. What is your location? Are you alright? Can you give us a picture of the situation?" **_Jazz said calmly.

"There's no time! Ryoga and Mousse are here and they are getting their asses kicked too! Otou-san isn't here, Uncle Genma and Aunt Nodoka haven't arrived! I think he is going to kill Akane!" Nabiki shouted. Then she screamed as a huge explosion was heard and the screen turned back into the Autobot symbol as the line was cut off.

Arcee said, _**"Transmission traced, location Furinkan High School. Local authorities have sent police to the scene but it is still nearer to us."**_

Kasumi paled. She turned to run out of the warehouse but Bumblebee put a large hand around her. _**"Stay here Kasumi, we will take care of this,"**_ Bumblebee said gravely.

She gave her husband a death glare. "My family is in danger and you expect me to wait at home while you are off fighting?"

Instead of withering before her glare, Bumblebee only responded impatiently, _**"I can't let you walk into an unknown warzone where anything could happen. I'm damn well not letting you near anything that can hurt Ranma!"**_

"But you were willing to fight with me against Megatron," Kasumi retorted.

_**"And it nearly cost you your life! I won't let it happen! I can't afford losing you!" **_Bumblebee said exasperatedly. The eldest Tendo sister was startled but softened upon hearing his words.

"Bumblebee, I could say the same for you. You don't know what is out there as well. Didn't we agree that we would go through life, for better or worse together? I won't let you be a shield for me against the forces of evil anymore than I let myself be your weakness!" she cried.

The yellow Autobot wanted to say something but words failed. He had indeed momentarily forgotten their promise. The thought of something dangerous happening to Kasumi, so long after what happened in China, had overwhelmed him with fear.

_**"Enough. We must go to Ranma's aid. Autobots, transform!" **_Optimus commanded.

**Author's note**

I know I shouldn't do this in the middle of the story, but I need you to imagine their transformations to be dramatically slow like the recent Transformers: Animated series.

**End Author's notes**

Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi! The silver Autobot form of Jazz folded itself in and became a Nissan Fairlady Z.

Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi ! A pink Porche Turbo now stood where Arcee formerly was.

Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi! Ratchet transformed into a white ambulance with its red lights already blinking.

Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi! The sleek and somewhat intimidating Nissan Skyline GTR Turbo police chase car reved up its engine where Prowl used to stand.

Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi! Bumblebee transformed into his 2009 Camaro Concept car, looking distinct from the others as an American muscle car.

Chu Chu Chu Cha Chi! The slowest to transform was the thirty foot Optimus Prime as he transformed into a Peterbilt Carrier once again.

Kasumi sighed. No matter how many times she saw her husband and her Autobot family do it, their transformations never got old. The Camaro began to move but Kasumi quickly blocked it. For a brief moment, both of them stared at each other, Kasumi's brown eyes looking into the tinted front glass. Then the Camaro sighed and opened its driver's seat door.

_**"The longer we argue, the greater the danger to Ranma and Akane. And ……," **_Bumblebee sighed in defeat. _**"I would rather not come home to see you crying your heart out worrying about us. Not to mention the retribution that comes after that."**_

The Tendo sister gave a small smile and quickly went into the car. "Let us face this Bumblebee…."

_**"Together." **_

The doors of the warehouse opened. The lights to the Autobot based went off putting the warehouse in darkness. Then the powerful headlights of a Peterbilt Carrier, Nissan Fairlady, Porche Turbo, Nissan Skyline GTR, ambulance and a GMC Camaro Concept turned on.

_**"ROLL OUT!"**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ranma roared as he smashed his fist against the ample bosom of his opponent. Instead of taking the full blow head on, his opponent deflected most of the force of Ranma's punch by turning her body, turning Ranma's blow into a glancing one while at the same time, dealing a vicious backhand to Ranma's head. Ranma grunted and fell face flat into the ground. From the same hand that did the backhand blow, a bright blue blade made of chi shot out of the palm, a metre long and shaped like a deadly sword. The figure shook its head and scornfully said, "Pitiful," before bringing the sword downwards.

Bright chi sword met with the head of a huge warhammer as Akane fell across Ranma, facing upwards to his opponent and blocking the sword with her warhammer. The head of the warhammer became extremely hot and Akane gritted her teeth as her hand, which held the head of the hammer became burnt from the heat. Her assailant was clearly surprised by her action and it was enough to buy some time for Akane to put a huge burst of strength and actually pushed the sword and its wielder away from Ranma and Akane.

"Akane, roll out of the way!" Ranma shouted and she complied immediately to give Ranma a clear shot at his opponent. The cursed boy smirked with self-confidence as for the first time since the start of the fight, he had a clear shot and a surprised opponent. Enough to fuel one of his more powerful attacks.

"MOKO TAKABISHA!" the overwhelming emotion of confidence swirled through his whole chi system, infusing his body with extra energy then flowing into the right hand, which punched out and shot a huge blue blast of chi at his enemy who was actually flying backwards to put some distance.

But to his horror, the enemy actually caught the chi blast in the hand, forming a levitating green ball of chi then throwing it back at Ranma and Akane.

"Akane!" Ryoga shouted and tried to launch a Shi Shi Hokodan to intercept Ranma's own Moko Takabisha. But the Lost Boy was bleeding from numerous lacerations on his body, which penetrated even his own constitution and his chi reserves were almost depleted in the short but vicious fight. Even if he did have some chi left, he wouldn't have been able to use it as his own assailant promptly dug his claws into Ryoga's back and promptly sank huge canines into his shoulders. The lost boy wasn't one to show emotion but even this warranted a scream from the powerful martial artist.

His help wasn't really needed, as Ranma's martial skills and reflexes always increased tenfold whenever Akane's life was involved. Using is brains for once; he scrambled away from the chi-blast in lightning speed, taking Akane with him. He quickly pushed Akane aside and tried to face his opponent again. He was immediately put on the defensive however as his opponent also sprouted a chi-sword in the other hand and began to hack and slash at Ranma with skill and grace that made Kuno look like a clumsy bear. It was all Ranma could do to avoid the blows. Not for the first time, he cursed his father for not training him in any weapon using martial arts, now he was at a severe disadvantage as his opponent outclassed him in speed and technique.

Concentrating on defending himself while seeking an opening against a clearly superior martial artist, he became annoyed as Akane picked up herself and tried to cautiously sneak up behind their enemy.

"Kawaiikune! Get away! Go get help, you can't help here!" Ranma shouted exasperatedly.

"No way I'm leaving you with these three Hentais! What do you take me for?" Akane retorted as she circled the two fighters.

"Oh I don't know, how about my STUPID fiancée?" Ranma shouted.

"SHUT UP AND HOLD HER DOWN WHILE I SMASH HER HEAD OFF!" Akane roared.

Infuriarated by Akane's commanding tone, Ranma screamed "ALRIGHT!" and then disregarded his own safety to charge directly at his opponent. His enemy was clearly surprised even as she plunged both words towards Ranma's guts, but the cursed boy closed the distance between them fast enough that the swords only cut to his sides rather then pierce his abdomen. Immediately, his own arms held on to the wrists of his opponent. Not stopping there, he pushed forward until he had pressed the woman against the school wall of Furinkan High. Due to the woman being considerably taller than he was, Ranma ended up pressing his head against the generous cleavage of his opponent. For once, this fact did not bother him or Akane.

"NOW!" Akane needed no further encouragement as she closed in to knock out the woman. The blow never came as Ranma heard his fiancé cry out in pain. He looked behind and saw to his horror, Akane pressed down to the ground, the warhammer gone and an extremely perverted looking boy trying his level best to rip Akane chest open. The boy was dressed in vaguely Chinese clothes but he looked as though he was wearing a wolf pelt on his head as two wolf-like ears appeared to be protruding from the top of his head. There was no mistake in the look on the boy's face: he was practically drooling as he managed to catch both of Akane's wrists and held it above her even as she kicked and screamed against him.

"Ku Sou Ga Ki! Hentai! Ero Ji Ji!" Akane cursed but her legs were also pinned down as the wolf-like boy.

"AKANE!" Ranma became enraged at the sight of his fiancé being manhandled but the distraction was near fatal. The hands which formerly held his opponent's wrists released them and his opponent dealth a devastating punch at Ranma's solar plexus, leaving the martial artist thoroughly winded. Ranma looked angrily at his enemy only to see a massive fist, a lot of stars and finally the cold concrete ground. He tried to get up but was forced to the ground as his enemy stepped on his back.

"Foolish little maggot. You presume to best your superior in a battle? Do not think that because you possess insignificant knowledge of chi, that you can best one who is a master well beyond your pathetic race," a young haughty womanly voice spoke.

Ranma shouted. "You useless, honorless…. bitch of a hentai! You didn't have to hurt Akane or anyone else around you! Not to mention your hentai lackeys!"

The woman yawned. Her attire was that of a male Chinese silk gown, which despite battling Ranma, still seemed spotlessly clean. The gown was clearly designed for a man as the woman's bust practically threatened to burst out of the chest region. The woman was hauntingly beautiful. She had long greenish hair which had streaks of blue, reminding Ranma, if he had time to admire her, of the ocean. And she was tall. And big. And extremely sensual looking despite her attire and the fact that she had just pummeled Ranma to the ground.

"Insects are meant to be ignored and crushed at a whim. You and your woman are beneath us. There is no reason why I should send you to the next world for no other reason that you were in my way. As that little girl was when she dared to bump into me," she threw a disdainful look at Akane.

"Just for a bump, you punch Akane, grope a bunch of innocent girls who weren't even in the way, trash my friends who were just trying to talk with you…" Ranma looked at the bloody mess that was Ryoga, who was also down and pinned by a huge man who, like the other wolf-like guy, was clad in Chinese clothes but with a tiger motif. The tiger man grinned wickedly, his fangs showing fresh blood where he had bit into Ryoga. The Lost boy, like Ranma, was still alive and kicking, but just barely.

A little further away, was Mousse, completely bloodied and stripped of his clothes, the area around him filled with his own weapons. Ranma winced: he hadn't even realized that the wolf-boy had finished with Mousse before he got to Akane.

It started out as a bad day for Ranma and was rapidly reaching worse: three of the best martial artists in Nerima beaten under five minutes.

"Well, you did provide us with some amusement, however short it was," the woman drawled. "I suppose that should warrant sparing your worthless lives. Lime! Mint! We're leaving!" she shouted as she stepped over Ranma's body and towards the school gate.

"OOH! You majesty, can we bring her along? Her assets are almost as good and she can be amusing for the rest of the return trip home! It's only fair after all the trouble she has caused us!" the wolf man said excitedly. His drooling was non-stop and he was practically drenching Akane's now exposed chest to her disgust.

"You just wait until I get my hammer! I'll make you drown in your own saliva, pervert!" Akane raged.

"You bloody hentai! Get your filthy paws of her!" Ranma shouted.

The women who appeared to be a princess of some sort, looked nonchalantly over her shoulder at her two retainers. "We have little time for distractions for our journey. We've wasted enough time due to this little inconvenience already," she said, much to Ranma's relief.

Relief turned to horror when she continued, "But, I suppose we should enjoy our little trip before returning to the palace and they DID inconvenience us. Very well Lime, take her with us. But first….." she grabbed Ranma's face and forced him to look at Akane and the wolf boy. "Let this impudent insect witness the price of crossing our paths."

The wolf boy's eyes and smile widened immensely while Ranma's and Akane's horror only grew. "NOOOOOO!" he screamed as the wolf boy ripped off Akane's bra, exposing her breasts as well as Akane's fear. All the fight suddenly drained away from the youngest Tendo daughter as for the first time, she was rendered helpless and Ranma was unable to save her.

"Noooo…." she cried even as the wolf boy lowered his head down to her chest.

"SWEETO! BOY DO I HAVE A SWEET CATCH!" he shouted in glee just millimeters from his prize.

"_**That's my line you, fuckin son of a bitch!"**_ Instead of closing his lips on Akane's mounds, he found his lips smashed into the silver armour plating of an extremely large foot. Instead of being kicked flying out of the school, he instead caught the branch of a tree and swung himself unto it, his lust crazed mind transforming into a blood lusting hound as he glared at his new opponent.

The three of them were astonished to see a large, twelve foot tall silver automaton crouching over Akane, his left hand transformed into a shield with four gun barrels jutting out of them, which was now covering the shaking, half naked form of Akane from everyone's view. Ranma had fought beside Jazz before, but that had been quite some time ago, so to see Jazz not reacting to Akane and with a battle hardened expression even behind his visor, was a little hard to swallow.

The princess narrowed his eyes. "What in the name of the Jade Emperor…." He managed to get out before the wall behind him exploded as something ploughed through it. She quickly let go Ranma and leapt away from the huge Peterbilt Carrier that stopped just short of running over Ranma.

The tiger man was also flabbergasted and tried to charge at Jazz when he saw that the Autobot had kicked his fellow retainer away. His tiger roar was cut short when something big, yellow and had black racing stripes plowed into him, tossing him into the Furinkan High School.

"GEAH! I HATE WATER!" he roared as he splashed his way out of the water and went to his mistress, who was now standing at beneath the tree the wolf boy was currently perched on. Now it was the three of them that looked wary of the new entrants to the battle as they were now surrounded by five vehicles, four of which promptly transformed into another five huge automatons, the largest of which was the Peterbilt Carrier who dwarfed even its fellow robots and glared angrily at the three. Only the ambulance remained as it is but out of its medical bay, robotic arms proceeded to take Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse and Akane into its body.

The princess was about to ask what the hell was going on again when she stopped at the sight of a woman exiting the yellow sports car. She was immediately smitten by her, oblivious to the reproachful look that the other woman was shooting at her. The other woman ignored her and proceeded to help the ambulance tend to its wounded.

"_**STAND DOWN AT ONCE! IN THE NAME OF THE JAPANESE LAW!" **_the largest Autobot roared as he aimed his gun barrel at three. This brought the princess out of her trance and she glared haughtily.

"Stand down?! Abominations, do not think you can dictate terms to your betters. Kneel and I perhaps I will be merciful!"

"_**Why you little….." **_a robot who had transformed from a police chase car growled as he prepared to shoot from his pistols and shoulder cannons.

"HAAALLLLLTTT! AUTOBOTS! Hold your fire!" To the Autobots surprise, the area was suddenly swarming with what they recognized as Cologne's ambassadorial Amazon guards. The diminutive Elder herself suddenly appeared at Optimus Prime's shoulder.

"Elder Cologne, what is the meaning of this?/ _**Elder Cologne, what is the meaning of this?"**_ both Optimus and the princess asked. They were both surprised that both knew the Amazon elder.

"Please Optimus, allow me to try contain this situation. I should have foreseen this disturbance and for that I beg your forgiveness. May I at least try to diffuse this situation?" the Elder Amazon pleaded.

Optimus looked at the princess and then to the ambulance where four of their human friends were being treated. _**"Very well Elder Cologne, do it quickly. We did not prepare a homecoming for Kasumi only for it to be disrupted by a group of perverted miscreants, super powered though they may be."**_

Cologne sighed and said, "Unfortunately, they are royal super powered perverted miscreants." She then leapt down from Optimus shoulders unto the ground and directed a hard stare to the princess who glared insolently back.

"YOU have a lot of explaining to do, Prince Herb of the Musk Dynasty."

To be continued…..

**Author's notes**

Dun Dun Dun…… bet you were wondering where in the world Prince Herb went in my other story, considering his country is supposedly somewhere in China as well. Oh well, all I can say is that his territory as well as Saffron's were unaffected by the war, nor would they have been interested in saving the main PRC government from marauding alien invaders, being the self-centred selfish monarchs that they are.

Sorry for the rather dark, close to M-rated description of the fight. But I vaguely remembered that Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse's first fight was very lopsided in the Musk favour in the manga as well. Akane fans, please don't bash me……

The grammar may need a little polishing as I have no time to proof read. Therefore I ask fervently for your reviews to point out my mistakes. I have to post soon as I will not have the chance to post another chapter or amendment for some time.

Thanks for your support everyone. Take care and God bless.


	8. Chapter 7: Crush

Beauty and the Beasts (1/8/2008)

**Beauty and the Beasts (1/8/2008)**

**Author's notes**

Sorry guys, realized the change from light to dark was rather abrupt. As always, I find that I can't write happy stuff for long otherwise I get stuck.

Chapter 7: Crush

For a brief moment, all the Autobots thought that Cologne had gone senile. After all, she just referred to the other woman, who looked like the Chinese personification of Wonder Woman, as a prince. Only Kasumi deduced quickly that Cologne meant and looked at the one Cologne called Herb with surprise.

"You fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl?" she asked Herb. The other woman jerked her head in surprise at Kasumi. The Tendo sister became perturbed by her piercing glare, as though she was assessing an object for its value. It wasn't exactly a Happosai stare but Kasumi had the ugly suspicion that she was becoming a new target of obsession. She was relieved when Herb shifted her attention back to Elder Cologne.

"What is this? Insignificant peasants having knowledge of the sacred springs of Jusenkyo? I will torture the Guide of the Springs when I return home," she said.

"This is what you get when you shut yourself out of the world for 20 years doing nothing but training. The world has been changing, and much faster in the last one year than you can ever imagine, Prince Herb," Cologne cackled as she approached the trio alone. "Your highness, I thought I advised you to head straight back to your ship without taking detours for sightseeing."

"You do not dictate terms to the Musk, Amazon or not. Just because we have an alliance between our people which happened long before I was born. I see no reason to ratify such a useless treaty," Herb scoffed.

Cologne sighed. "You were bratty before and are still bratty now. That treaty is PRECISELY why the PRC hasn't come down on your little territory, since they assume it is the Chinese Amazons and subsequently left it alone. And today, you have violated the treaty by harming Ranma, Ryoga and Akane, all honorary members of the Chinese Amazons."

Herb snorted. "You expect me to believe that bull shit? I know very well your own policy with outsiders, how can another female let alone males be admitted into your tribe? Even if the males are admitted, they have no power other than being breeding studs for your people," he said disdainfully.

"Like I have mentioned, the world has changed dramatically. It is only out of respect for your father that I have not left you to the tender mercies of the Japanese government as well as my other allies," she gestured to the Autobots.

"What manner of creatures are these? And you are actually in league with such abominations? You would take heed of them Elder Cologne, my father has told me stories of how your tribe was nearly annihilated before by such monsters," she hissed.

Kasumi fumed at hearing her friends being degraded like that but kept silent. Cologne's voice was getting icier. "I have no need to correct your ridiculous assumptions. But know that these _**monsters, **_are also honorary members of the Amazon tribe and our lifelong allies. And they at least, RESPECT our customs enough to not blast you into oblivion here and now. Prince Herb, you have upset a lot of VERY IMPORTANT PEOPLE today, whether you know it or acknowledge it or not. I have already given you the knowledge you asked for without any price, but since you seem so eager to make a scene, I am now invoking Amazon AND Musk laws. By the terms of Article 3.a.2 of the Amazon-Musk Alliance treaty of 1824, signed between your father Emperor Clover and myself, you will submit to my authority and brought back to your country to answer for breaking the treaty."

"You dare flaunt our laws at me in front of these….. Barbarians!" Herb raged.

Cologne's battle aura finally flared. "You maybe the master of Chi, Prince Herb. But as I've realized in the past year, there is more to power than Chi, magic, curses and even technology. It is what you fight for that gives you true power," she gestured to everyone around her, particularly the Autobots, finally stopping at Kasumi. "And THEY are definitely worth fighting your bratty royal ass for," Cologne hissed.

The tiger skin clad retainer growled almost like a real one. "Prince Herb takes orders from no one. Now leave us with our booties!" with that, he actually leapt in the direction of the ambulance where Akane, Ranma, Nabiki, Ryoga and Mousse were being treated. But Kasumi was actually standing outside the ambulance doors and he seemed to be pouncing straight for her. Her eyes widened but before every Autobot could get a chance to blast him to oblivion, some else blasted a bolt of chi at the tiger man from behind. The power of the chi bolt resulted in the tiger man being pushed above his target, over Kasumi's head and into the school wall, completely shattering it and burying him in a pile of rubble.

The Autobots looked at the shooter. It was Herb, who gave an annoying yawn before flipping her long lustrous hair.

"Lime, Mint, these peasants and Amazon rebels are beginning to bore me. Let us began our journey back to the palace."

"Noooo! What about the booties? We can't just leave without getting some sugar!" the wolf boy wailed.

"In due time Mint, in due time. Elder Cologne, I trust you have prepared the appropriate transportation for us."

Cologne rolled her eyes but said, "Your limousine is outside the gates. As well as your transportation and accommodation back to Musk country. Your highness, please come with us. And no, do not even think of asking any of my Amazon sisters to satisfy your desires."

Herb glared at Cologne but kept her nose high. "Fine, you Amazons aren't even worth watching anyway," she smirked at Shampoo who fumed instantly.

"You will provide me with one of those Japanese dolls for the remainder of my stay in this miserable land. And I have my sights set on that one," she pointed her finger at someone behind Cologne's shoulder. Most of them followed Herb's finger to see who she was pointing at.

A deathly silence overcame them as they saw who he was pointing at. The eldest Tendo sister, still tending to Ranma's injuries from outside the ambulance, wondered why it was so quiet all of a sudden, returned her attention to the outside. She was about to ask why everyone was staring at her

That is, until her eyes rested on Prince Herb's finger pointing directly at her.

She sighed. "Oh my….. since when did I become a jerk magnet? That's two in one day now," she lamented.

"AND THE LAST ONE AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED!" Bumblebee roared and put himself between Kasumi, his solar fusion cannon aimed at Herb and his energy sword blazing at his left hand.

"How dare you call me a jerk, you impudent woman? Especially after I decided to grace you with my affection and attention?"

That arrogant remark broke the proverbial camel's back that was Kasumi's patience. _**"That's because you are a jerk!/ **_That's because you are a jerk!" cried both Kasumi and her husband. She stood beside Bumblebee, for once glad that she had changed into jeans instead of her usual dress and taken up a guard procedure with her lightsabre in her hand.

"You've got some nerve mister. First you beat up my sister. Then you beat up her fiancé. Then you beat up her friends. Then you give permission to your lackey to violate my sister. Then you further insult my friends," she said, gesturing at the Autobots. "Now you want me submit myself to you like…. Like….. like ….. an inappropriate person?" Kasumi fumed.

Herb snorted. "I believe the term you are looking for is 'whore'. And why not? Its obvious you will have a problem finding a real man among these boys and abominations. I assure you, at the end of my journey, there is no end to the rewards of being first of my harem."

Bumblebee's yellow armour suddenly became golden as every source of light seem to dim as they focused on Bumblebee's exterior and was absorbed into it, magnifying the Autobot's firepower. Bumblebee growled, _**"Kasumi is my wife and mate. How dare you talk to her that way? What has she done to you to warrant such an insult? Do not speak of ill of those you do not know, if it weren't for Kasumi, you would be lucky enough to be pawn instead of a prince of your own country. You will apologise for that disgusting remark or I will personally humiliate you myself." **_The barrel of the solar cannon shone brightly as the energy threatened to explode from it.

Herb was shocked by only the first sentence Bumblebee said. "You mean to tell me….. that she is your woman?"

The yellow Autobot nearly blew his top at Herb constantly referring to Kasumi that way but before he could answer, he heard a sweet voice saying, "Bumblebee-dear?" He then felt Kasumi swiftly climb his form and sat herself on his right shoulder, arms around the back of his head in a grip that he loved.

Kasumi smiled at Herb. "If I am Bumblebee's woman, then Bumblebee is my man as well. Aren't you dear," she said, squeezing his left "ear" which was in the shape of a rabbit like-ear. Then she kissed on the cheek to Herb's horror. The Musk prince looked like he wanted to gag while Bumblebee golden armour became a dark shade of yellow, along with the rest of his parts, indicating a deep blush that permeated his entire body. Moreover, his face was reduced to a smiling fool. The Tendo sister giggled and had to release her hand as Bumblebee's entire head started spinning at an enormous speed, all the while crying out like a wolf.

Jazz groaned. _**"Awww man, Kasumi we've been through this. Leave the lovey-dovey stuff at home where nobody can see you guys!" **_

The Tendo sister looked apologetically. "Sorry Jazz. But this isn't for your discomfort, it is for hers," she said, looking back at Herb who looked rather comical, a mixture of furious purple and jealous green.

Cologne sighed. "That is one that you cannot have Prince Herb. Even by your own laws, a woman is the property of her mate and Kasumi belongs to Autobot Bumblebee. Good luck in finding the price of purchasing Kasumi from Bumblebee, Herb. I say you have your work cut out for you. Why you have to pick Kasumi of all people, I don't understand."

"I am the Prince of the Musk, descendant of dragons, superior of all mortals. I can have anything I want. And what I want is her." Her voice took on a musical tone that was extremely out of tune. "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I say she is gorgeous and I feeeeellllll. In this wasteland there's only she. Who is beautiful as me. Therefore I shall make my plans to woo and mate with her!"

For a moment, the air was still with only the crickets making their night sounds. _**"Did he just sing the line from my favourite Disney movie? AND SAID THE F-WORD TO KASUMI!" **_Jazz roared.

The Prince continued, "Besides, everything has a price and can be bought, including that Japanese doll. You there, you yellow abomination….," Bumblebee's head stopped spinning and he focused his attention (and solar cannon) on Herb again. "Name your price. Perhaps a thousand drums of oil from the rich oil deposits of my country?"

Another deadly silence.

Then Bumblebee said softly but firmly. _**"Hmmmm let me see, give up my wife who can cook perfect Japanese, Chinese, Western, Italian etc etc food, so that I can drink the remains of dead beings who became liquefied millions of years ago… I THINK NOT!"**_Then he fired his cannon, which caused all three of them to flinch and cry in fear at the fireball that shot out of Bumblebee's right hand. But instead of shooting at them, he shot instead at the pool behind them. The water exploded out, heated to boiling point and splashed down on the Herb and the wolf boy, covering the area with steam and further making them squeal like girls as they were cooked in hot water. Their squealing was sweet music to the Autobots and finally some of the situation's tension was lifted and they all laughed.

"_**Not exactly a way to cool off that arrogant prince….. but at least we can now refer to him as a prince without feeling so awkward now," **_Prime said.

"Uh, you might want to withhold that thought," Cologne said. Prime was about to ask what she meant when he noticed it. Despite the hot water, Herb was still squealing like a girl. The Autobots microprocessors went into overdrive as they saw Herb still in woman form when the steam cleared. There was still a furious female Musk drenched from head to toe, her clothes sticking to her figure and would have given Jazz a nosebleed if he had blood and if he wasn't serious at that moment.

"_**What in the name of Primus is going on?" **_though Prime mouthed that question, it was prevalent in everyone's mind, including the NWC.

Cologne suddenly had an evil gleam in her eye. "Well Optimus Prime, it is quite a fascinating tale. You see……"

Herb suddenly had a panicked look and cried to Cologne, "No, you are not to tell that tale! That is private between you and me."

"Ooh, but I don't remember writing a contract of confidentiality. Do you Herb?" Cologne cackled. "Besides, what's the harm in a little old harmless gossip?"

"Amazon Elder Cologne, do not divulge!" Herb pleaded.

"Oh, now you call me Elder. Even Ranma sounds more polite calling me old crone. Anyway Prime, it all started with an ordinary monkey…." Prime and the Autobots were now thoroughly fascinated with where the story was heading. A most un-Optimus evil gleam was reflected on his optic sensors.

"_**You were saying Elder Cologne?"**_

"Stop Elder! I forbid you!"

"…….. and Herb's fascination for the mammary functions of a female body. Then he went to ……"

"PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEE!! I'LL LEAVE NOW! I'LL BE GOOD, SHOW ME THE WAY BACK TO MUSK COUNTRY!" Herb was actually on his knees now, grabbing the hem of Cologne's robes and tugging like a child.

"Awwww come on Herb, it could happen to anybody. I think Ranma has more tales of woe than you. Anyway Optimus…."

"I'LL LEAVE! I WON'T TAKE THAT JAPANESE DOLL WITH ME! WHERE'S THE SHIP?!"

Elder Cologne chuckled. "Just get into the limousine Herb, take your retainers with you and stay there. I will follow you back to your country. I need to have a talk with your father anyway."

"Very well," Herb said meekly. "Lime! Mint! Get into the vehicle immediately!"

"But what about our sugar! I wanted to suck…." The wolf boy wailed then suddenly felt a huge impact that kicked from his tree into the waiting limousine's open door outside. Jazz landed gracefully after dealing that flying kick faster than the wolf boy could detect.

The tiger boy hauled himself out of the rubble and managed to hear Herb's command. Upon seeing his companion's fate, he grudgingly went into the limousine, followed by Herb.

Ranma, who had managed to hear the whole conversation from inside the ambulance shouted, "Old Ghoul, you're still the same conniving, blackmailing old witch! And I thank you for that!"

Cologne laughed. "You're welcome Ranma. Seems to me you will need more training now. Drop by the embassy one of these days, this Old Ghoul still has some tricks up her sleeve to teach."

Kasumi leapt of Bumblebee's shoulder, went to the Elder and gave her a hug. "Ah Tendo Kasumi…. ah my apologies, Minami Kasumi, it is so good to see you again, even under these circumstances."

"The feeling is mutual Elder," Kasumi said. "But does this mean you won't be joining us for dinner?"

"As much as I want to, Herb is too powerful and dangerous to leave alone, as we all just discovered. But don't let my absence be a deterrent. Shampoo, who was with me at the embassy when this whole mess started, will accompany you in my stead.

"Of course. Shampoo help will help make good dinner yes?" Shampoo said.

"But of course," Kasumi said, smiling at the purple haired Amazon.

"Well, I have to go now. Optimus Prime, Autobots, it is a pleasure as always to meet you all," Cologne said before she pogoed into the limousine. As the limousine drove off, she winded down the window and shouted to Kasumi.

"Oh and by the way, welcome home Kasumi!"

To be continued…

**Author's notes**

Sigh, sorry guys. This chapter should have been much longer. But I really can't seem to concentrate properly and give a good long chapter. I'm sorry for the drop in quality of recent chapters, my life is in a rut lately. Hope you did enjoy this chapter a little bit. Thanks guys.

Commander Galos, Isumo, Dragonman, They Call me Bruce, wonderbee and all other faithful reviewers, thanks for your support.


	9. Update at 1732009

Update on Beauty and the Beasts (17/3/2009)

Hi everyone. I'm sure you've been wondering what happening to this fic, as I haven't updated in a very long time, more than six months in fact. Unfortunately, the same thing that happened to Destiny's Forge has happened to here: mainly I lost the interest and the drive to write this story line. Not to mention my Transformer craze died down sometime ago and I have not had the fire to write since **More than meets the Eye.** I tried to reignite it by watching the Powermasters, Headmasters and Victory series but sadly, I haven't found any inspiration that once upon a time, made me update More than Meets the Eye twice a week. Couple with that I'm rather unhappy with my life till now, so I'm always down most of the time.

I can't say that I am discontinuing this story, or even Forging Our Own destinies. I still try everyday to reignite the story, but it seems like I can only put in one sentence a day. I just can't get the drive to write and write and write. Where it was once a passion and time of creativity, now my brain is dead. Only the darker spectrum of my imagination remains, and I am NOT WRITING that down in detail, bad enough I let some of it slip through in More than meets the eye and Forging Our Own Destinies. God, I'm a twisted idiot.

I think my interest in Ranma ½ has drastically decreased as well as I've read nearly every good story I can find in Ffnet and am watching lots more anime, Macross Frontier and Gundam 00 being my current interests. So I feel less pressed to delve into the Ranma universe.

It saddens me greatly to inform you all that both my ongoing stories: Forging Our Own Destinies and Beauty and the Beasts, is currently on hiatus. When I started Beauty and the Beasts, I aspired to complete it before the second Beyformers movie came out. Now I don't think I can do it, not with my currently writer's block and the fact that that movie is coming out in 3-4 months.

With any luck, the second Beyformers movie will suck and promptly stir my righteous anger and inspiration to rewrite the damn thin again. :P Although I secretly hope he has learnt his mistakes and make a good movie the REAL FANS can appreciate.

To those who faithfully continued to review and support me, thank you for doing so until now. I'm sorry I failed and broke my promise to make anything incomplete. Take care. I pray I get my life, head and soul screwed back correctly again.

God bless all of you.


End file.
